Son of Artemis
by Ishvalan
Summary: Breaking her vow, Artemis had a son, Galileo. Finally everything seems to be going right for him at camp, despite being both orphaned by a demigod and unclaimed by his mother at sixteen; that is until Thalia Grace and the Hunters bring fatal news. Hunted by angered gods, Galileo must find Artemis, witness the rise of a god, & fight an epic battle, all deciding the fate of Olympus.
1. Prologue

**_Son of Artemis_**

Chapter 1:

A wail. The cry of a baby echoed in the moonless, starlight night cutting the silence like a knife. Pine trees towered over the lightly wooded landscape, casting inky black shadows in their wake. Soft green grass carpeted the ground, rendering all but the loudest footsteps silent, the nature of the place untainted by development. Again the baby cried—no longer in a piercingly loud tone—as it lay on a grey rock, helpless and swaddled tight in grey cloth. Its eyes a bright green with flecks of gold open and close. A slender girl, no older than twenty, stares at it, desperate, locks of black hair over her face. She wears a light, black _chiton_, leather Greco-Roman sandals, a quiver of arrows over her back, and three bracelets on each arm. She clutches a longbow in her left hand. Shaking, she lifts her bow and notches an arrow to its string. Tears clouded her eyes as she lines up the arrow with the baby, each drop sliding down her cheeks. The baby boy looks at her curious, smiling up at his mother. Part of her wants to kill the baby she was never meant to have, but the innocence of the child and that it's her son made her waver. Sucking in a breath, trying to calm down, she pulled back the bowstring about to let the arrow fly. Looking away from her baby son, she calms down and readied herself.

"Lower your bow, my lady. Stop it!" shouts a girl, rushing into the clearing.

"Zoe," the woman said, stifling a sob, "I don't have any other choice. I have to kill him." She lowered the bow and turned to face Zoe, her lieutenant, pleading with her eyes to help her.

"No, Artemis," Zoe says tentative, "You don't need to kill your son and you know that."

"You don't understand, Zoe. He is not supposed to exist," the goddess mutters, shaking her head sadly. She broke her vow of remaining a virgin forever, only to fall for a young man the grandson of two demigods, one of Apollo and the other from Athena. Now, not only did she break her vow, but she also had a child, as if more punishment were necessary. If Zeus or any other god, except maybe Athena and Apollo, discovered her secret, well the results would be far from pleasant.

"Look, milady, your child has done nothing to harm you. Granted, it is a boy, so he won't be able to join in our ranks but at least give him a chance," Zoe pleaded, hands clasped together, hope in her eyes. "Besides, you haven't sworn on a binding oath. You may break it as you choose."

"I know, I just don't know what to do." The goddess of the moon and hunting fell on her knees and breaks down, sobbing in her hands. Her resolve melted, giving way to a strange feeling of attachment to the child. An overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness washed over at every thought of harming her child.

"Artemis, everything is alright," Zoe comforts, whispering gently. She cradles the tender newborn demigod in her arms and kneels next to Artemis, nervous and tentative. Sow had never had to comfort her goddess and leader before. The baby laughs a little, tickled by a strand of Zoe's hair. "Artemis, look at him. Hold the child."

The goddess, curious, wipes away her tears, and for the first time since she gave birth to the baby, looks in his eyes. His eyes and body mirror her own, but his blonde hair remind of the man she had loved. Already the newborn had a full head of hair. She takes him from Zoe's out stretched arm and cradles the babe close to her chest. His eyes begin to close, tired, and he gives a faint yawn that makes her smile. She kisses the her son's forehead and hums a lullaby that her mother had once sung to her. The soft green grass, the child's rhythmic breathing, and fresh, crisp air soothed Artemis' nerves.

-an hour later—

"Take the boy, Zoe," the goddess says, sadness tinging her voice. A mother never wants to leave her child. "Take him somewhere safe and make sure he doesn't know who his mother is. Keep it a secret." A sob wells up as she hands her the son, her first child to her lieutenant.

"I will, milady. Should I go to Chiron?" The goddess nods, eyes wet. "Don't cry. You will be able to see him again, have no fear in that." With that, Zoe took off into the night toward Camp Half-Blood and away from the forest. Happiness flows through her veins for Artemis not killing the child, but rather nurturing it for a week, more than she could say for any of the other gods. Yet she could not escape the dread of what might befall her goddess if the others ever found out.


	2. Chapter 1: Galileo

**So, I made two polls for this story. One is who will Galileo fall for; the other one concerns who should I kill off (don't have any votes yet for the second poll)****. **

**for the first one I'm at: Aphrodite 1; Thalia 1; Reyna 1; Jasmin 0; Persephone 0. Please PM me or check the polls on my profile or put it on a review. **

Chapter 2:

"Rise and shine!" Travis shouts. I groan, tired as ever, and roll on the other side of the bunk, facing the wall of the cabin. Just as I close my eyes, Travis yanks my pillow out from under my head. I snap up, alert and pissed. I glare at Travis, daring him to give me a reason to murder him. Normally that would be enough for people to back off, but Travis, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Hazel are an exception to that rule. Travis just chuckles and pulls me up off the bed. "Come on, sleepy head, move it and go to the dining pavilion or we're going to be late."

"Alright, fine, but don't do that again," I threaten like the past year. Mainly I've been slightly pissed off because I'm jealous of the other campers who have all been claimed when they're thirteen, but here I am fifteen and still no sign of who my mother is. "How much longer until you claim me, Mom?"

"Still hung over that, huh?" Percy asks, patting me on the back. "Don't worry about it, Galileo; it'll be any day now." He smiles at me, hair messed up as always.

"Sure, how long have heard that from you and Annabeth now?" I snap, almost breaking the leather string I use to tie back my long blonde hair. I wince at that and the hurt look on Percy's face. "Sorry for being short. It's just…" I let out an exasperated sigh as I grab an omelet and throw a good size piece into the bronze brazier. We walk over to Poseidon's table, where Annabeth is already sitting with Jason and Piper. Those four—Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper—are practically inseparable after the quest to save the world from Gaea. As Percy and I reach the table, I see the three whispering excitedly. The only thing that probably can give me a good mood is having a bow in my hand or being with any of the four big-shots. I'm pretty lucky to wind up with them as friends.

"Hey, look who decided to show up?" Jason teases. "Finally found Galileo didn't you?"

"Yeah, he was still sleeping," Percy replies, sitting next to Annabeth. He kisses her on the cheek just before he swoops in to kill his blue pancakes and wolf them down, only stopping to breathe and drink.

I follow suit, pulverizing and engulfing the bacon and cheese omelet. I down the thing with orange juice and milk. I smirk a little and burp just as Jason is about to say something. He looks at me in surprise and I interrupt him again with a belch. So immature, I know, but the annoyed look from everyone but Percy is worth it. Both he and I laugh when I interrupt Jason an eighth time.

"I swear the next time you do that I'll zap you with a lightning bolt," Jason growls, fuming. I raise my hands in mock fear and surrender, so overplayed that I fall from the bench onto the ground, drawing laughs from everyone, including me.

"Hey, you sure you're not the son of Hermes?" Piper asks, recovering from the laughing fit, "Because you sure act like one of his kids."

"Of course not, you know I can't steal, much less pick a lock," I say, "Remember when Travis dared me to steal golden drachma from the General Store three days ago." The thought makes me smile. The second day I arrived at camp from the foster home run by a bunch of nymphs, Travis had blackmailed me into breaking into the General Store. Let's say that the glass windows will be missed which totally wasn't my fault; they were just in the way. Being tackled by Jason and Percy in the middle of the night wasn't one of my finest moments.

"Hey, at least you got to out the front door with the money," Percy laughed, "And you did steam roll Jason." I grin at him. He's a pretty cool guy to be around, though not exactly what I was expecting when I first arrived.

"That so did not happen," Jason denied redfaced, "Sure, Galileo punched me twice, but I tackled him. Plus, he would have totally pummeled you." I swear his face looked like a tomato

"Actually Jason, he _did_ knock you flat, but at least you distracted him" Piper said soothingly, rubbing Jason's shoulder. He looked a little crestfallen and a little embarrassed if not defeated.

"Well you guys aren't exactly used to fighting bare-handed unlike me," I confessed, "Considering I was picked on sometimes." That was a lie though, truth is my life in the mortal world sucked.

My dad, a demi-god legacy, a quarter Athena and a quarter Apollo, died fighting to protect me. Until recently, I hadn't realized that he died protecting me and my classmates from a mob of telekines disguised as thugs. Man did he go out like a hero, taking out a few with a bow before hacking the rest with a celestial bronze kopis. Unfortunately, Dad got stabbed a few times and died before the ambulance came and got him. On the news, they showed a recording of what looked like him protecting a bunch of fifth-graders with a pistol and a baton. The headline was_ Chaperoning dad killed ridding city of gang, saving children in the process. _They put me up on television and I stated how I felt, what he was like (the awesomest dad ever!), and the whole ordeal. Within a couple of weeks I was in a foster home, though I could only stay in one longer than three months. The families were all good people, it's just that I got into fights with a bunch of jerks that picked on me for being a foster child, getting As in all of the most advanced classes, having long hair, and being "anti-social". Since I never got out with more than bloody nose and a bunch of bruises and they came out with broken bones, I got in a lot of trouble. I even needed to transfer from a school because I broke a Freshman's jaw while he was mugging a seventh grader. I mean really, I get punished for standing up for people?! At least none of the schools expelled me nor put the stuff on my official record, so that was nice. That's why I loved Camp Half-blood: peaceful, less of a chance of dying, having friends like you, etc. What's even better is that there are quite a few of hot girls my age, so for a teenager like me it was a pretty good life. By the way, I don't only mean Aphrodite's daughters, I'm not really interested in them so much, the girl I've fallen for is from Apollo's cabin. She's pretty, has a beautiful caramel colored face and long brown-black hair, but that's only half of it. Strangely enough, her skill with a bow and her melodious singing make her all the more attractive.

"Earth to Galileo," Annabeth said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I blinked several times, not realizing that I had wandered in thought.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. Piper and Jason covered their mouths, trying to stifle a laugh. "What is so funny, guys?"

"Uh, other than the part when you were ogling at Jasmin?" Piper teased. All my blood rushed to my cheeks and tips of my ears. I ducked my face behind a curtain of long blonde hair to hide my embarrassment, which works every time. It's true, as usual, I stared at her completely transfixed by Jasmin's angelic beauty. An aura like that of a rose surrounded her, a beauty that can be dangerous, exactly what I liked. Honestly, had I been a little different, I might've fallen for Drew or the water nymph, Claire who I did flirt with when I first came to camp.

"Okay, fine, I have a crush on her," I admitted. Piper and Annabeth smiled, while Percy and Jason pat me on the back, almost knocking me over. "Guys, it's not a big deal. Plus we need to go or Chiron is going to get pissed." I stood up from the table about to walk away, not much for staying with a crowd necessarily, more like a free spirit.

"Well, how about that," Jason said, eyebrows furrowed, "Half a week at camp and the newest demigod is bossing the big shots around." Percy and Jason stared at me; arms crossed trying to look as intimidating as possible.

I laughed out loud at their attempt. They just don't fit the part. Jason, though he always seems tough and is athletic, his new glasses ruin the effect of don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-pummel-you attitude. And Percy, for a guy who has survived Tartarus, beat Kronos, fought giants, and even went up against the oldest primordial gods, that expected grim and don't mess with me attitude doesn't quite fit; his unruly black hair and his natural tendancy to be upbeat, nice, and dedicated can't make him mean.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but you aren't exactly the most scary people, at all, especially for your reputations. You can stop now because it makes you look like clowns."

Annabeth and Piper took one quick glance at us guys and grinned. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, Redneck boy over here is right—"

"Whoa, hold it sister, I am far from a Redneck," I denied annoyed. "And before you or Jason even think about it, Percy, don't ever call me a hippie." The seriousness in my voice evaporates unable to keep the tough guy act any longer. The four heroes laugh at my over-exaggerated reaction and I grin. "Come on, guys. Aren't you supposed to show me around or whatever it's called?" I asked impatiently. Truth is, I wanted to find out my talents. Pretty much everything except running, climbing, and fighting with knives was not one of my strengths. Well, I was pretty good at first aid and problem solving, but I wasn't good enough to match the healing skills of the Apollo kids or to match the extent of problem solving of Athena's children.

Percy and Annabeth lead us towards the archery range, the only thing I haven't tried. Only four Apollo kids were there, firing celestial bronze arrows at both manaquins of monsters and normal targets. Each arrow hit close to what they aimed for, a sight that blew my mind. But what really caught my breath was one particular demigod.

"And that's Jasmin for you," Percy said, just as Jasmin split one arrow after the other, each at the very center of the target. Beads of sweat covered her brow but her face showed nothing but calm. "She is also the archery instructor, lucky for you."

"You guys planned this on purpose, right?" I asked, angered by their ploy. All of a sudden, my friends take an interest in their shoes. "Great," I mumbled. I looked up to the sky peppered with puffy white clouds and the shining chariot of Apollo, prating silently. I started walking toward Jasmin when I here a whisper to my right. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Hey, it's me" Nico whispered. I relaxed breathing out, if anyone truly understood what it was like being ignored and neglected, it would be Nico. "I just wanted to wish you luck." I raised an eyebrow at the comment, confused. "With both Jasmin and the archery. After all, it is your chance to impress her and this is the last thing you haven't tried."

"Sure," I shrugged, anxiety and excitement churned in my gut. "Thanks for the pep talk," I said, nodding. Confidence burst forth through my golden mood and smile broke through the concerned frown. The world shines brightly, suddenly less gloomy as I walked toward Jasmin.

"Hi, Jasmin, how are you doing?" I asked holding my hand out to shake. She stared at it, the force shoving it down. "Umm, okay, then?"

"I'm good, you must be the new kid, Galileo" Jasmin greeted warmly extending her palm towards mine. I high-fived her, bumped her fist, and clasped her hand. She blinked at me surprised. "How did you to do that?" I shrug and grin, peering into her eyes hazel eyes, only two inches shorter than me. She looked at me, cocking her head to the side. "You look familiar, you lived in Manhattan?"

"Yup, you might have seen me on the news. I was the kid whose dad died from killing dozens of telekhines." A light lit up in her eyes in recognition, but quickly turns to pity. "Hey, are you going to test me on my archery," I suggested, patting her shoulder out of impulse.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jasmin responded a small smile. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

Jasmin picked up a modern composite bow, handing it to me with a dozen arrows. The black, cool titanium, aluminum, and plastic frame felt strange in my hand. Heavy and unbalanced, I thought. I blinked completely baffled. I had never used a bow before, yet a gut instinct kicked in. "Actually, could I grab one of the other bows. Something tells me I want something more oldschool. The composite bow just feels off," I said, shy and uncertain of her reaction.

"Okay, go ahead. Just let me help you with picking right pullback," She said with a shrug. The seriousness in her voice and the contemplating frown was surprising. Her upbeat attitude and grin disappeared. Jasmin's hazel eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Goldie Locks, lets go get you the bow," she said turning towards the rack of bows, holding anything from a compact tactical crossbow to English longbows in a rainbow of black carbon fiber to bronze to white oak.

"Goldie Locks? That's the best you could come up with?" I asked, insulted and sarcastic, throwing my hands up in the air for extra emphasis. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Nico failed to suppress their laughter. Without looking back, I flipped them off, holding my right arm up and proud so that they could get a good view. They shut up. Jasmin grabbed a nice looking silver and oak long bow. A little over four feet long, the bow was an English longbow and Mongolian wooden-horn composite hybrid. Just from the look, I could tell the bow would be trustworthy, accurate, and powerful. Even more surprising, as I held the bow in my left hand, it felt no heavier than six pounds. I stared in awe at the graceful masterly-crafted weapon, the sunlight glinting off it so that it flashed with spleandor.

"Ahem," Jasmin interrupted, clearing her throat. I shook my a little to bring myself back to earth, "Are you ready to try the bow out or what?" Her voice sounded one part hopeful that I'd be any good and three parts annoyed. I nod and follow her across the dusty path to the target range, now void of people. "At least we have the place to ourselves," Jasmin mumbled. I ignored the comment focused on the task at hand. She stopped at the first station with the closest and largest target, painted red, purple, green, and white starting from the center and going to the edge. "First thing's first, I want to see what you know and if you can fire a bow." I don't move, frozen from the nervousness enveloping my body. "Go ahead. Don't worry about it," Jasmin comforts me, patting me on the back and me a gentle shove.

I inhaled a deep breath and breathed out, calming my nerves to concentrate. I cleared my mind of any thoughts besides firing an arrow at the target. Stepping up onto a 3' x 3' square of wood, I pulled out an arrow from a metal cylinder, the tip made of celestial bronze, silver, and tempered steel. After the quest to stop Gaea, the arrows were apparently made standard issue for any situation. I notched the arrow to the bowstring and lifted the bow, standing so that my left side face the target. I pulled back the bow string, lining up the arrow with the bull's-eye. The circle, a little less than eight inches wide, came into focus as I ignored everything. The only thing that existed was me, the bow, the arrow, and the target. I exhaled one last time and let go of the bowstring. It snapped forward, the arrow flying straight and fast. A thump of metal punching into wood and canvas. The arrow quivered, in the middle of the green. Damn it. I missed the center, pretty badly at that. I sighed in disappointment, there was a second there that I swear I had it, but I shifted and flinched. At least I thought that was the problem.

"Great job," Jasmin said, smiling, "For some who has never touched a bow, you did really well. However, there is quite a few things I need to adjust. Also, your aim is a little low." She stepped next to me and told me to draw another arrow. She gently guided my hand to the string. Notching the arrow I raised the bow slowly towards the target in the same way before. This though, Jasmin pushed my feet shoulder-width apart and moved my left arm up a hair. Her slow, calm breathing and the humming relaxed my mind. I fell in synch with the rest of her slow, fluid guiding, confidence rising.

"I think I got this," I whispered, not daring to disturb the soft song of nature. She stepped back and I let the arrow fly. This time it shot like a guided missile. The arrow sank into the target, two inches of the shaft also imbedded in the target. My jaw dropped. The arrow hit the bulls-eye dead on and not only that, but the depth of the arrow meant that the tip of the arrowhead struck exactly perpendicular to the target. "Holy shit," I uttered in disbelief. The second shot in my life and it was perfection. "Did you see that? Thanks so much Jasmin," I crow. She stares at the arrow and back at me, with what…shock? "Uh, earth to Jasmin," I say waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's just, wow" she uttered only half present. "Um, try that again by yourself this time. I want to confirm a theory that I have."

"Sure, after this can try I shooting at the monster targets and stuff?" I ask, excited. Finally something useful I may be good at. I pray to the gods and thank them for giving me a safe life. I load a third arrow and take aim again, much faster than before. Everything blurs out except the target, focused with amazing clarity. The arrow flies and before it even hits I drew another arrow and fired it. The first pierces the central one while the second cleaved straight through target. Instead of stopping, I grabbed the batch of twelve arrows and sprint parallel to the track and let arrows fly one by one at the targets. Each one found its mark. One knocks off a wicker telekhine's head. Two impale the empousai target in either eye. The last arrow hit the farthest target over sixty yards away, a fake stynphalian bird pierced through the head by my arrow.

I stopped to a halt at the end pf the course, looking at the damage that I'd done. A huge grin of satisfaction made its way up my face in satisfaction. I turned to look at a scene that I've never seen in my life. The entire Apollo cabin, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, half of the Aphrodite girls, and Ares' cabin gathered in front of me, utterly struck with awe. I scanned the crowd for Nico. He hid at the fringe of the sea of orange-shirted campers. I fixed him with a cold gaze, hating the pale son of Hades for summoning a little less than a third of the camp to see me. Jasmin cocks her head at me, the grin on her face filled with encouragement. I grinned back. At least she wasn't stupefied.

"Okay, hold it, hold it everybody. Let me get this straight," Leo piped up. The thin, cocky guy with his forehead stained with machineoil. "You just did...all that? I'm not hallucinating, right?" he asked. If Leo was a computer, a bunch of error signals would've popped up in his face.

"Yeah, how the fuck did you do that?" Clarisse asked. The mystified, respectful, and humbled face contrasted everything she usually was. A bunch of Ares kids seconded that. All of a sudden the crowd pelted me with questions, asking for explanations.

"Quiet! Quiet!" I roared "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The questions stopped immediately. "Thank you. Yes, I just did that. Give a hand to Jasmin who helped me out with the technical and form stuff. That made a large difference. It isn't much of a big deal either, after all this is one of Artemis's spares, am I correct?" I asked, perhaps a little overconfident.

"Yeah, we noticed that," Jason said, "But that is what makes it more amazing."

"No one has been able to use that bow very well at all. And girls are better than boys," Piper added. Well that was news. I'm compatible with Artemis's bow.

"Cool," I replied, "I can use a goddess's weapon. It's not that big of a deal. Percy used the masterbolt before. And Nico has Hades' Stygian sword. What the Hades, Reyna was blessed with Athena's Aegis. I'm not one of a kind." Everyone nodded at that, seeing sense in it. I breathed out a little, relieved that they believed me. The conch shell blew again. What is it already time for dinner? It was only four o'clock. Nor was I the only confused by the noise. Most everybody looked around in confusion. Coach Hedge barreled straight through the crowd just then, delivering news that would change my life forever.

"The Hunters of Artemis are here. At camp. Chiron wanted to see the Seven, the camp councilors, and um—the new kid." Typical. Can't even remember someone's name. I face-palmed myself and prayed that nothing bad was about to happen. I've never been more wrong in my life.


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**So, I made two polls for this story. One is who will Galileo fall for; the other one concerns who should I kill off (don't have any votes yet for the second poll)****. **

**for the first one I'm at: Aphrodite 1; Thalia 1; Reyna 1; Jasmin 0; Persephone 0. Please PM me or check the polls on my profile or put it on a review. **

Chapter 3:

"So let me get this straight, Artemis is on the run and being hunted by gods," I asked, holding my head up tired and frustrated. For some reason I kept feeling an anxiousness and an urge to get up and sprint out of the camp to go help her.

"Yes, that's correct," Thalia said worried beyond imaginable. There were shadows under her eyes, which were semi-bloodshot. "We too are on the run and are seeking a safe place. We don't really know why either. Any ideas?"

"None that I can think of, sis" Jason responded, gulping as Thalia shot him a murderous glare. Not a good sign, I guess.

"Though you are welcome to stay," Percy, Annabeth, and Leo added, voices pitted with worry and sympathy.

"I know you probably are going to hate this, but shouldn't we go help," I stated rhetorically to Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico. "I mean we need to help her like you guys tried to help Apollo last time. We can't just be idle."

"I agree, Galileo, but going up against the gods is tough. Especially for a demigod like—" Jason said.

"Choose your next words carefully," I interrupted, aiming an arrow at his throat. Percy had shot up, clutching Riptide, while Leo was holding a fireball.

"What's wrong with you?" Nico shouted at me, utterly surprised.

"I think you know how I feel Nico," I retort cold, not wavering, "Or at least you might've in some way. Maybe it's worse for me. None of you have ever been neglected by your godly parents and saw one of your parents cut down before your eyes and see their life pouring out from them at the age of nine." The growl and rage in my voice and all the sadness pouring out of me. My arm shook so much that I dropped my bow. I cracked, unstable. I sat back down and buried my head in my arms. "Sorry, it's just…hard," I mumbled, voice cracking. The side effects of this: mood-swings, a rogue attribute, and a survival instinct like no other.

Leo extinguished his fire while Percy capped Riptide. No one said anything for a while and I was thankful for that. The only noise was Thalia whispering to three other Huntresses, all in black and silver. There was one who really caught my eye, she looked quite familiar. Wasn't she in my school? The pinned up red hair, white skinny frame and that ever-present smile; of course, she was one of my "friends." Never really had any to say the least.

"Um, I for one think Galileo's right," Piper announced, a little nervous from breaking the brooding anxious silence. "We've done it multiple times before, we've saved the world at least twice, this isn't exactly the worst." Some of the Seven and the Huntresses nodded, except for me.

"Piper, I'm sorry to tell you off, but don't force them with your charmspeak, please," I asked, all the fight and anger washed away. I felt like I was sinking into a dark abyss ever so slowly, as if death, madness, or evil was just around the corner. Piper gave me a baffled look and I winked at her, I'm three-quarters god after all. Her face changed to that of realization, understanding that to really affect me too, she'd have to put more effort in her charmspeak.

"Here is what I propose," Annabeth said, "We keep this a secret from the rest of the camp and act as normal as possible, then, we go on a quest to help her with or without a prophecy to guide us. I have a feeling that in this case a prophecy won't exactly help." Her confidence overwhelmed any doubt in her plan. It made sense to do just as she said, after all, with the gods divided and a case like this, it was better to keep the news a secret. We all nodded in approval, though Thalia seemed somewhat reluctant to leave so soon.

"Thalia, you and the Huntresses should stay here for a little bit. I can tell that all of you are exhausted and need to recuperate. And you are target already," I pressed not asking her for her approval. There was no way they would be helpful at the moment and the less people who are at risk, the better. "Don't argue. You guys need the rest and the protection. It is better you live and as exhausted as you are, you won't be particularly useful, no offense," I interrupted the ginger Huntress just as she opened her mouth as if in protest.

"You don't have the right to make decisions, you're brand new, demigod," Thalia growled.

"Sure, that may be true. But I am more god than mortal seventy-five percent and twenty-five percent respectively," I retorted, arrogance and defiance broiling. Everyone but Percy and Annabeth looked at me in shock. "And don't forget, Thalia, I had to fight all the way here like you, Luke, and Annabeth. The only difference is that I had to do it alone against mortals and monsters with only a celestial bronze dagger and a normal utility knife from Virginia."

"Why were you in Virginia, though?" Leo asked, curious. He tinkered with an Archimedes sphere already bored with the conversation.

"Well, he was in a foster home there for about two weeks before coming back to New York" Percy said, remembering the jist of it. I said a silent thank you, sat back down, and pulled out a small circular pendant of white animal bone with a shard of garnet in the center. I smiled. The pendant brought back memories of my childhood. Camping in the forest, fishing, playing squash, and skiing with my dad. The karate tournaments I had won and those I had lost, after which he'd take me to get a milkshake. Exploring the wilderness, solving all types of problems, sparring with wooden swords and knives and Bo staffs, going to museums, and of course we read together. The memories of the way he used to smile and hug me and ruffle my hair saying, "I love you, son" or "I'm so proud of you, Galileo," even "you are _mio piccolo angioletto_" warmed me inside and pushed back the dark feelings; he was a great man, hero, and father.

"Galileo, I know it has been tough on you, but don't close yourself inside a box. Go and join the capture the flag game," Chiron said. He was in his centaur form, dressed in thick leather and Kevlar lamellar armor, a spatha sword strapped on his left side, and a bow and quiver on his back.

"Okay, I will," I responded, "It's just that I've confronted so many things in just five years…I'm afraid that I'm losing myself. Some form of hubris and anger comes over me when I'm challenged and this hunter instinct has grown in me, too." I sighed, massaging my temples, a small headache coming over me. Chiron just patted me on the back and left me in the tent, alone. I guess to let me decide what to do. I stood up from the chair, grabbed the fake switch-knife comb on the table, straightened the one-strap backpack (morphs into a quiver with infinite arrows and holds up to two tons of stuff feeling only like five kilos), and check for the pair of long blades—each blade was eighteen inches long the handle, butt, and small hilt of blade totaled to six inches—and the hunting knife strapped to my right calf. All the weapons were made of a combo of celestial bronze, tempered steel, and celestial silver, a combo that made them seem divine and dangerously beautiful. With everything prepared, I rushed towards the out rim of the woods where all the demigods and hunters of Artemis gathered already splitting up the teams. The campers seemed excited that the hunters were here, extra competitive towards them. My boots crunched against gravel as I reached the crowd.

"There you are," Jasmin said, excited, "Looks like you are with the Hunters, Piper, me, Clarisse, Nico, Annabeth, and a dozen Athena's kids." Her smile was infectious. The daughter of Apollo coursed with excitement, counting her arrows and inspected her lamellar armor and wore a red-plumed helmet.

"Damn it. Percy, Leo, and Jason are on the same team? Sparky, flaming mechanic, and Water boy, just great," I muttered, worried as heck. That and basically the entirety of Camp Halfblood made up the blue team. The phalanx they formed, chock full of shining, armed teens looked utterly terrifying. Percy, Jason, and Leo who stood ahead of them only made it worse.

"But we do have Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Nico. And a bunch of trigger-happy archer-rangers," Jasmin said, countering still facing ahead. Her braided black hair, slipping past her helmet smelled of cinnamon. She faced forward, determined and armed with a bow, a kopis, and a dagger. Exactly like my father when he sparred and fought against monsters.

"Hey, only problem about that is Thalia gets easily irritated and likes to zap Percy, Nico can't use his shadow travel much, and Piper isn't exactly a good fighter. Plus, we can't stop Percy's water and Leo's fire without one of them." I was so nervous, I didn't notice that Artemis' bow expanded in my hand. I looked at it again. At least I couldn't miss with the bow, not unless I was being stupid. Jasmin gave me skeptical look, staring at the bow and up at me. I smiled, she did have a point.

"Who are the leaders?" someone asked from the assembled Athenian kids, arranged in a small band, six long three deep. A great idea popped in my mind and my eyes twinkled. If they drew the campers in a kill-zone, all the archers could rain arrows on the other team.

"I will be one, representing the Huntresses," Thalia announced, standing straight and her eyes dared anyone to object. Her bow already had an arrow notched in it. Boy, that girl was scary.

"Annabeth should be one, too," I said at the same time as the mini-phalanx did. No one objected. "Who else, Piper? Nico? Clarisse?" I asked, curious to what they would say. Either one would be good leaders. Clarisse shook her head, same as Nico, and Piper just shrugged. Silenced enveloped our side for a moment.

"What about, you, Galileo? You would be a good leader, considering your heritage," Jasmin said, her voice crescendo-ing.

"What? You want to let the new kid lead. Are you insane?!" a few campers retorted. Thalia and some Hunters defended her, flinging insults. The mob erupted in shouts and protests, clashing so loudly, a giant would get a headache.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, firing a stun arrow, the equivalent to a flashbang on stick, into the air. Everyone turned and gazed dumbstruck. Waves of anger and annoyance radiated from my body, the crowd froze, shocked. Even Annabeth's jaw dropped, someone who went through Tartarus and survived. "Look, stop quarreling. We need to work together. It doesn't matter who the leaders are. The important thing is that we work as a well-oiled machine. Only then can we beat the enemy with all the odds stacked against us. If we don't work together, well, we have already lost." I looked into the crowd, anger subsiding to cool, soft wisdom flowing forth in a short speech. Annabeth gave me a thumbs up and Jasmin flashed me a white grin, urging me. "So they have Percy and Jason. Well, we have their girlfriends who know all their weaknesses. And speaking as a guy their age, Annabeth and Piper are Percy's and Jason's kryptonite. Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia can easily crush Leo. Jasmin and the Huntresses can take out most of the campers at longer range. And you, sons and daughters of Athena, can defeat the Ares cabin and make the most of yourselves." Confident faces washed over the campers one by one, each filled with an unbreakable determination. The sky, bathed in orange, purple, and red flames from the sun glinted off their weapons and armor to the extent that each looked awash in blood or wreathed in fire. Not only were they confident but they were menacing.

"I think we have our answer to the first question," Thalia spoke, calm and collected, raising an arm towards me, "All nominating Galileo raise a weapon and yell 'aye'." A chorus so loud and in unison followed, it would humble even Leonidas, the king of Sparta, proud. The sons and daughters of Athena bashed their shields with Clarisse while the Huntresses either played hunting tunes or thrummed their bowstrings, some even clashed their hunting knives together. Thalia summoned a thunder cloud that roared so loudly, the entire blue team cringed. "Demigods, today we fight for honor and for glory," I roared, exactly like Leonidas, drawing my two blades and twirled them, the blades dancing dangerously to a graceful rhythm. I threw my head back and laughed at my display with some others, ruining the effect. On the other hand, Percy, Leo, and Jason glanced warily at their troops and each other. Their nervousness fueled my determination.

"Alright, Water boy," I called at Percy, who promptly flipped me off, "You ready?" Aw, what the hell, can't I have some fun? Leo lit up in response, head and hands flaming so he looked like a three-pointed candle stick. I turned to my team. "Let's move! In the meantime, Annabeth, come up with a plan that incorporates these groups: You, me, Piper, and Nico are in one group. Thalia and Jasmin split the Huntresses and Clarisse is with the rest of Athena's cabin." I rushed ahead without waiting for a response. I grabbed our red banner, running through the woods, leaping over logs and rocks, all the while careful to be as silent as a ninja. Blonde hair whipped my face, covering sight like a golden veil as the ponytail came loose. No matter, I could fix it later. However, it would give me away though most of my clothes are black and dark camouflage, perfect for the sunset-twilight lighting in the woods. The only other giveaway was the red bandana, tied as a headband across my forehead, and the big banner. The length of the banner and its large flag made the thing act as a sail, a big red sail with some gold furnishings. The soft combination of dry pine needles and earth that blanketed the forest floor muffled noise, which was good to block the noise I would've made but prevented my hearing anything.

A brown, charred tree, felled by lightning, blocked the path, angled and flanked by others of its kind, hurt but still supported. Soft thumping of boots and swishes of cloaks whispered from behind, not too far off. I pushed full throttle at the tree and jumped to the side, foot outstretch towards the nearest tree, pumping forward and over the tree. Only spiderman or a ninja could've compared to the acrobatics. I hit the ground, rolling to break the fall, and saw the perfect spot. A small hill sheltered by trees, bushes, and small boulders on the slope. The higher position offered a good vantage point, while the brush and trees obscured our flag. Rough, steep ground sloped downward as it faced the river, forming a horseshoe of steep slope for 270 degrees, the other ninety protected by felled logs, thick underbrush, and thorn bushes. I grinned, the campers would have a tough time climbing up the slope while harassed by arrows and facing spears and swords stabbing down from above. I heaved in a breath of sharp fresh air and exhaled to calm my heartbeat, thumping to the beat of the "Staying Alive" song. Thumps and clanking of armor echoed in the woods as the Athena cabin rushed into the clearing, observing the sorroundings and nodding with approval. I turned to the noise of a sharp whistle. The Hunters were already here. I nodded in acknowledgement and they too give signs of approval.

"Good move, G," Annabeth complimented, patting me on the shoulder before launching into a plan. The Hunters with Thalia would attack from all sides with me, Nico, Annabeth, and Jasmin going in one tactical squad, taking out the gaurds and leaders. Clarisse and Piper would hold the fort with the phalanx forming a line of defense that is part distraction. Once the soldiers are able to lure the enemies in an enclosed, hard to escape area the rest of the Huntresses would launch a storm of arrows to destroy the attacking force. Her eyes were tenacious, fierce, and thoughtful like Athena herself in battle. The plan seemed bulletproof except for one problem.

"What do we do about Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin? The Archimedes spheres and other automata are going to a pain in the ass," I asked, serious. If they cooked up something good, it could really screw things over for the plan especially if they have tripwire stun-darts and proximity alarms.

"Good point. That's where you and Nico come in handy. Nico could shadow travel with you to get to the other flag. Since you can't miss, teleporting behind or to the side just as you are about to attack will keep them occupied and slaughter them." Her eyes twinkled at the plan. It was utterly perfect and spotless.

A tender hand went through my long, unruly hair, gently pulling most of it back into a ponytail. A few locks forward from my temples weren't pulled back, and just as I was about to adjust my here, the same soft hand stopped me. "Don't," a gentle, honeyed voice whispered, "You look perfect like this. Neat and orderly yet also wild and rebellious. A healthy mix of both totally completes your look." I turn my head and see Jasmin's face close to mine, eyes fixated on mine with a grin that makes her more than pretty. She snapped her head forward hearing something. "Lets go, they gave the starting signal."

Feet crashed against the forest floor and shouts echoed all around as blue-plumed demigods rushed across the river to our side, oblivious to the danger. The Ares kids rushed in a phalanx formation, while a small detachment of Hermes' kids and another of Nemesis' kids rush on the outer fringes, farther away from the two phalanxes. The lightly armed campers of cabin eleven held some nastylooking trap-like contraptions. The Nemesis kids sneered and held vicious looking blades, already savoring revenge from what I had heard, was a crushing defeat against cabin six last time. I spotted, between the bushes, another section of Apollo campers hidden low, bows readied facing the front, nervous that none of the people from our side attacked yet. Nico lifted his stygian blade, a dark aura emanating from it. The sword seemed terrifying but I knew it wasn't particularly strong, after blocking several heavy blows it would break. Plus, Nico wasn't exactly renowned for his swordsmanship. Annabeth drew the sword of wicked bone that she carried with her ever since coming out of Tartarus and tightened her grip on her round shield. Following suit both me and Jasmin notched arrows silently, waiting for the signal.

Shadows flitted behind and in front of us, surely the Huntresses rushing to the flag. A few paused to the sides of the Apollo kids like us. I looked at where the flag was supposed to be, spotting Jason and Percy with an attachment of Demeter, Hecate, Iris, and Aphrodite kids. Leo, the Hephaestus cabin, and the Nike cabin patrolled the area before the flag. Impressive, bu they were about to find out just how effective Annabeth and the Huntresses could be.

A bolt of lightning exploded right next to Percy and Jason, knocking them prone and to the sides. Another bolt struck where Leo was, throwing them into chaos with their three leaders dazed and taken out for a little, panic erupted. Arrows flew at the Apollo campers, shouts of pain and grunts as arrows zipped and impaled them. The shouts and screams, stopped after a few seconds, though it was enough to get the people in order. The Apollo cabin taken out without them firing a shot would surely wake them up. Our turn. Jasmin and Annabeth rushed ahead of me and Nico, silently slipping past bushes and vegetation and hugging the shadows towards the flag. Percy and Jason were already up, ordering the troops to search for the attackers. Some demigods broke off from the defense and in groups of four hurried to the woods, determined. I counted to five and motioned for Nico to follow.

I rushed to about fifteen yards to the Hephaestus kids and launched three arrows in quick succession, rolling out from behind cover. The three arrows hit, letting out shouts before being knocked out as the stun liquid coursed through their chest, imobilisng them. Of course that is only because it would be considered a kill shot.

Leo whipped his head towards me and launched an Archimedes sphere before it could go six feet though, a fired an arrow, intercepting whatever the contraption was. The bronze bent and cracked, releasing a yellow cloud in the midst of the others. Immediately coughs and groans exploded out from the cloud. A smattering of arrows perforated the cloud, silencing some and making others yelp in pain. Crouching behind a rock, I observed Leo burst out from the cloud coughing, red-eyed, and angry. "Curse you, Galileo, you slippery bastard," he cursed, lighting up a orange ball of fire in his right hand and holding a hammer in his left. He had a small cut on his forehead, red blood dripping down his face and an entire t-shirt sleeve and piece of his jeans singed off. I reached behind me for an arrow, and just as I notched it an orange streak hurtled at me. The streak exploded in a burst of flame against the rock. The heat singing small holes in my bandana and the bottom two-thirds of a lock of hair was singed off. I winced in pain, the skin on my cheeks and left hand hurting like a thousand needles had been plunged into them.

I seethed, had he just dared to chuck a fireball at me and then burn off part of my hair? He was going to pay. Sneering coldly, I drew one of my blades, its metal shining wickedly just begging to be used. The hunger for revenge emanating from the bronze-silver-steel sharp blade had such an intensity it could have been made by Nemesis. As Leo turned to the side confused and hurling some fireballs here and there, I lifted my hand in the air, all fingers clenched in a fist except for the index finger and the pinkie. I launched myself forward, enveloped in a deathly aura. For a second everything was dark and cold, frozen in action, the next, I flying at Leo from behind, arms swept back and blades pointed towards him. Just before impact, I slashed down with both blades in an X across Leo's back. The potent alloy cleaved through the breastplate and orange t-shirt. Hot blood welled up from the large X on his back, traced from both shoulders to just above his kidneys. The wiry boy let out a shrill gargling scream and collapsed on the grassy earth, writhing. Blood trickled from the wounds, not mortal or crippling, but bad enough to keep him out. I forced my gaze away from the liquid ruby gashes, tempted to hurl my dinner all over the grass. No, I couldn't pay attention to Leo and what I did; I just needed to go forward. I turned, finding the ground littered with arrows, broken contraptions, and dazed or unconscious teenagers. The Hunters were doing exceptionally well. I noticed three Hunters struggling on the ground. A bronze filament web wrapped around the girls' bodies, keeping them immobilized for the most part. Not twenty paces away a couple Hunters lay, stunned and cut by weapons. Swords, perhaps. Already six down just here, this was going to be rough. I leaped up, vaulting over an out crop, charging towards the flag. And bowled right into Jason.

We hit the ground hard, grunting and gasping for air. The son of Jupiter tried to scramble towards his Imperial-gold gladius, but I lunged and tackled him head on. His breastplate had a dent in it and a few arrowheads lodged in it. Cuts peppered his face and arms. He looked horrible. And he fought horrible. I punched the collapsed Jason in face, knocking his head to the side and into the ground, splitting his lip and bloodying his noise. He splayed out like a crumpled starfish, dazed for the moment. My blades lay just a few yards away, glinting and spattered in crimson blood. The spare bow of Artemis was right next to the blades, a little dirty but still fine. Except that it shone like a beacon of fire in the setting sun. Looking up, I saw the Hunters facing off with the campers, over a dozen campers were strewn about on the ground, though almost as many Hunters were down too. Some hunters were locked in combat and others fired arrows into the shattered phalanx. Broken spears and arrows and discarded weapons flashed reflecting the lights. The only problem was, we were making slow progress. A roar blasted the hill, an arc of lightning struck down near the flag and an explosion of evaporating water spattered the air. A small crest of foaming blue rose up above the fighting and crashed down in another boom. Thalia and Percy were fighting, but this wasn't any ordinary practice, this felt full on. I notched an arrow to my bow string and rushed forward, passing by Annabeth who was fighting Travis and Castor at the same time, so far pushing them back. Jasmin hailed the demigods with arrows, hitting them two-thirds of the time, the other arrows blocked by shields. It was an all out melee and brawl. People seemed to forget the purpose of the game, too focused on the competition. I fired shots at the demigods I passed, knocking them down or hurting them to help a Hunter. The blue banner shone perfectly in splendor. I was almost there.

A bullet hit me in the side and I crumpled. Cold liquid soaked my side. I peered to my right and saw Percy, standing over a stunned Thalia. His gaze had "Oh no you don't" written all over it. So smug, it made me want to puke. Suddenly, I leaped up to my feet straight from the sprawled position. I snatched the two gleaming hunting knives from their leather boot-sheaths, left one held underhanded and the right held like a sword or blade. Darting toward Percy in an incredible burst of speed, I slashed at his leg with the serrated knives. The clang of metal against metal reverberated in the air, the shock traveling up my arms. I sighed in frustration. I was just beginning to understand just how formidable the son of Poseidon could be.

The menacing blade of Riptide sang through the air. Its blade slashed at my stomach, wreathed in Apollo's flames (not really flames just a reflection). I ducked under the high stroke, getting in close to Percy's guard. A look of alarm painted his sea-green eyes just before I delivered a punch to his stomach. His breastplate groaned; four dents in it, the knuckles of my leather gloves studded with metal. A knife, like a scorpion's stinger shot forward at the stumbling demigod, punching into the breastplate and leaving a superficial yet stinging wound. A hiss of pain followed with another slash of Riptide threw me off balance. HE followed up with a strike from below so I had to deflect the cut downward, leaving chest exposed. The wiry demigod smashed past my guard with his shoulder. My back smashed into something hard, dazing me. Percy became a whirlwind of celestial bronze, sword flashing and swooping in like an osprey diving to catch fish. Each time I ducked and blocked, I was battered by the force, guard almost yielding. Drenched in sweat, exhausted, angry I made one final attempt. The son of Poseidon, veteran of Tartarus, champion of the gods raised his sword in a coup de grâce, delivering the blow that would beat me. Except it didn't. I flitted to the side as the blade whistled down and, delviring three slashes to his side with the knives, I roundhouse-kicked him in the head. The kick was sloppy, but it did the job. He crashed to the ground, wounded and dazed as I leaped over him grabbed what I had been leaining on their flag. Energy crackled, a refueling spark. As planted in the ground as it was, two gerks ws all it took to set the banner free. No sooner had I grabbed it, shouts echoed around me, I billowing sail of red flashed far away getting closer. They had the flag. The Hunters, or the couple dozen left, covered the retreat. Grass tore away from the ground as I sprinted faster than ever. My legs burned with exhaustion and pain from the fights. More than a few cuts and slashes covered my arms and legs, no thanks to Percy. I clenched my jaw and forced away the pain. I couldn't afford to think about the pain if I indeed wanted to reach the river. Jason, starting to get up, formed a natural rock of sorts, blocking my path. I didn't slow down. His strong back supported my feet well as a springboard. I landed running, scooping up the ornate silver bow of Artemis. Its beautiful, sleek body felt right in my clutch. The river neared, only a couple hundred yards away, the only obstacle: a gaggle of cabin thirteen Hermes kids. I strapped the flag to my back and notched three arrows to the bow. Still running I leveled the bow and set the arrows screaming at them. Three went down, unconscious from the knockout salve that coated the arrow tips. Travis and another were the only two kids left. Fifty yards. Forty. I let two successive arrows hit them in the leg, knocking them down. Thirty. Twenty-five. The other person rushed towards the bank, farther away than me but gaining. Will Solace. Both of us drew arrows and let them rip. They collided, a noise of shattering metal…and my silver arrow broke through, slashing his calf. He hit the ground hard and my legs crashed, wet, through the river and onto the other side. I skidded to a stop, marveling at the arrow. There was no way that I had just split Will's arrow. One of the best shots at Camp Half-blood beaten by me of all people. I looked around, surveying my sorroundings. A mob of demigods and Huntresses alike crowded a little ways from me, wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. Gods." A gasp from behind of disbelief. I turned to see Thalia looking at me and shking her head, "No. No, it—it can't be." Her pretty, dangerous face had gone pale as if she'd seen a ghost. The crowd grew bigger. Nervousness erupted inside me. I felt like disappearing alone. All the attention almost made me blush, so I ducked my head.

"Hey, what's going on guys?" A familiar voice asked, confused as to why there was such a huge crowd. Annabeth whispered something to him. Percy looked at me and took a step back as if punched in the gut. "No way. How can you be the son of Ar—ow. What was that for." Annabeth stamped on his foot.

It was a slap to the face. The ultimate insult. I knew right then and there who my mother was. And she was in trouble all because of me. Looked at my reflection in the water and sure enough the symbol of Artemis burned over my head in silver. I dropped to my knees on the bank and hung my head in shame, not that it sucked to be the son of the goddess of the moon and the Hunt. That is actually kind of cool. The truth was I shouldn't have been born, though now it did make sense that I had to fight an unnecessary amount of monsters to get here. The gods wanted me dead and to punish Artemis. Since she is immortal, they would be hard pressed to kill a living image of her. Thalia, Jasmin, and Percy dropped down in a squat next to me, their faces showing concern.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" I muttered, blinking back tears. "Artemis, my mother, is in danger because of me. The Huntresses as well, right Thalia?"

"It's not your fault, Moon Boy," she replied trying to comfort me. I smiled a little at that, the nickname true to the facts. It must be a shock to her and the other maidens of Artemis that they were teamed up with the son of their patron goddess. It also hit me right then that there was a good reason for my name. After all, Galileo Galilei was the first person who really looked at the moon and observed it. The only thing I found confusing though was how the planets and that stuff worked. "Come on, let's go. You did really well during the game, your mother must really be proud and care for you," Thalia said, her voice soothed the invisible injuries.

"Yeah, I mean you did kick the crap out of me in the end, literally. You took out Leo by yourself and left Jason crippled. And you even shot through Will's arrow. You do realize exactly what you did don't you?" Percy said, trying to cheer me up by stroking my not-so-big ego. He was right; I kicked the asses of three of the best heroes at the camp.

"Thanks for the pep talk guys," I said after a few moments. I got up slowly, grinning. I brushed off my knees and grabbed my mom's bow. "I have an idea, though it may be a little crazy. Could we meet in your cabin Percy at midnight? Make sure that Annabeth is there as well. We are going to need her."


	4. Chapter 3: The quest

**So, I made two polls for this story. One is who will Galileo fall for; the other one concerns who should I kill off (don't have any votes yet for the second poll)****. **

**for the first one I'm at: Aphrodite 1; Thalia 1; Reyna 1; Jasmin 0; Persephone 0. Please PM me or check the polls on my profile or put it on a review. **

Chapter 4

The crickets and cicadas chirped a calming chorus into the fresh, prime night. Stars twinkled brightly in the sky, a jewel in a black sea. A breeze brought in the salty cool night air mixed with the smell of the trees in the woods. Such a peaceful and beautiful night, except the moon wasn't out; it was supposedly the new moon in the cycle, but I knew it was off. The moon should've started waxing a week ago. Silently, I crept out of my bed-sheets and pulled on a black silk balaclava and a night-camo ninja-gi, enchanted to be close to active camo and laced with celestial silver and bronze threads. Just another perk of being the one and only son of Artemis: becoming spoiled from getting awesome stuff. The ash bedframe felt comfortingly like a bow, sturdy and gentle. I tip-toed to the bathroom in the back, passing by scenes of nature and animals being hunted by girls in chitons, the walls and the carpeted floor all hues of black, silver, white and grey that fit that of the moon and night. Despite the length of the hallway, none of the Huntresses heard me or at least they didn't stir. In fact, they seemed out cold and content to rest. A piece of paper was pinned to the door by and arrowhead, reading:

_If you guys are reading this and neither me nor Galileo is here you can presume that we have gone to find Artemis and save her. Do not dare to seek us out and don't tell people we are gone until a day after so that no one will come to stop us. Gather your strength and be ready to leave when you receive my signal, but until then rest, prepare, and remain aware._

_~~Thalia_

"So she knows," I thought, thankful that at least she was on board with the plan. I whispered a silent prayer and lifted my arms extened out in a T and closed my eyes, head facing the ceiling. The thrum of life in my body, the rush of power that could only be described as divine-like, and a steeled determination after peeling away layer after layer of drowsiness, despair, love, hate, emotion. My blood coursed stronger,picking up more oxygen, bone toughened, muscles pumped, and immune and healing systems thrived. In other words, the parts that made me more god than human took control. It was an exercise to harness such power and strength that the Fates decided to weave into my fate. And without those I would never be able to survive the monsters that both feared and craved me. The crumpling of sheets and a couple soft murmurs echoed throughout the silent cabin. "They must sense it, too," I reminded myself. I clasped the handle to the door and slipped into the bathroom. Awaiting mein the shower was my bow, one-strapped backpack, the pair of blades, and the pair of knives. All the gear I'll ever need. I reach down and pluck the bow off of the grey marble tile. Its leather grip soothes me and reminds again of Artemis. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember her. The godly smile and teneder, loving eyes after an anger and a cool calm that parallels my own. I know where I obtained those traits. Artemis was soft to let me live and I thank her for it. She may slightly resent that I am male but only like she does Apollo, perhaps less so since I am not that annoying. At least I think so.

_Galileo, is that you?_ A melodic, tentative voice whispered. I whirl around but saw no one. _Hello? _It was Mom. Artemis.

"What do I say? Think, boy, think," I thought. I came up with one of the most godly thing to say, in the history of ever. _Uh…hi, Mom. I love you. And don't worry about me, I'm fine. _I mean pathetic.

For a moment the honey, sweet voice, laced with concern stilled. She said nothing. _I love you too, my child. I know you might be upset at me, but I couldn't expose you for certain yet until I knew you were safe_. She was tentative and it was kinda awkward.

_Um, thank you for claiming me. I understood why, just be careful okay? Dad told me to tell you when saw you again that he still loves you. He was a great dad._ I told her, in my head. I could almost see her smile and blink back a few tears. A joy and pain crossing over her face.

_He was the greatest, Galileo. He vowed on the fateful day that he wouldn't let anything happen to you or me while he was alive. And he was right. Those telekines were as much after you as they were me. _I reel back in shock. My father trying to protect both me and her. And did I just hear an attachment in her voice. Of course I had. I am her only child and he was her only husband it sounds like and it lasted for quite a bit, too. No wonder she was torn. There were some points that a familiar face would pop up during the summer. In fact, I remember her staying for a two years. Then she left and would only visit. Dad said mom was really busy with work in other countries. He said her name was Diana. Clever, drop the Roamn name of the Greek goddess and act like she isn't. I couldn't believe that I was remembering everything now. After I was six I didn't remember seeing her so I almost forgot. I'm so dumb and angry I almost punch the wall.

_Mom, thanks for living with us when I was a baby. _Her face appeared with a smile and a blush. She was embarrassed?! I couldn't believe it. One of the most badass goddesses ever and she is shy with me. _Hey, it's okay. Take care of yourself and be safe. Don't worry about anything just try not to get caught._ I tell her calmly, concerned out of love for my mom.

_I'm afraid it's a little late for that. _Artemis whispered, exhausted and wincing as if in pain. My blood boils and she picks up the un uttered question._ Beware of Ares, Dionysus, and Aphrodite. They've helped captured me and are holding me prisoner. Some monsters come to torture and punish me._ She breaks down sobbing, scared, desperate, and broken. I exploded in a raw red rage. I deep silver and white flame caught in my soul erupted and an icy calm like a killer and a hunter and the most steeled veterans have.

_Mother, don't worry, I will find you. And I will kill those who dared hurt you and, most of all, I will kill the gods that hurt you._ Something deep within me moved into alignment, a piece of the puzzle that I'd missed since the beginning of my life. A purpose and a motive, a drive. I vowed right then and there that I would some how stop the gods from tearing themselves and the world apart through these pointless feuds and arrogant egos. "If the gods couldn't rule wisely and stop feuding, they didn't deserve to rule over the world. It's as if their immortality blinds them and hinders their minds and morals. In a sense demigods are superior," I thought before brushing it aside, though slightly reluctant. With that thought, I grabbed the backpack-quiver and the weapons and pulled myself through the open glass window, just low enough that it would only show my chin and up. A small breeze blew and the soft chorus of insects sang their tunes, but otherwise the full-fledged night was undisturbed. Every step I took, hugging the shadows seemed agonizingly loud in the peaceful silence, though it was almost inaudible at even a small distance. The cabins stood in a semicircle, almost vigilant; sheepdogs watching over the helpless, sleeping flock. A flicker of light flashed for a brief moment. Thinking I'd been caught, I rolled behind the wall of the nearest cabin to take cover. Nothing but the uninterrupted silence of the night. I risked a peak around the corner to judge how I would need to respond. I exhaled in relief, seeing that the only light was the tiniest sliver poking through a crack in the window curtains of cabin two. So Percy and Thalia are in the cabin, probably Jasmin and Annabeth as well. Well here goes nothing. Crossing my fingers, I bolted towards the cabin, hating every moment of running out in the open across the clearing between the cabins. It's the instinct that allows foxes and such non-peak hunters to survive; ever more true for a kid that just swore to take one Ares. If I had seen me, I would laugh out loud at the hilarity of challenging the God of war. _But Percy did it,_ a small voice protests. Yes, but he is of the ocean and I am of the moon and—partly—the sun. And that alone should have been enough to console me in any chance of success. Apparently, it wasn't. No I required much more assurance to go up against a god that now I would have to do or be eternally damned. If the gods themselves are scared to break oaths to river Styx then I should be doubly worried.

The tiny crack of light drew close, coming from the window to the right of the door. Percy's fountain gurgled, holding golden drachma in it. A whole cabin shaped as if coming from the sea, large and intriguing. _So the bigger the gods the more impressive the house. Makes sense._ Muffled whispers escaped the cabin, excited and nervous. Interesting that they may have started without me, completely unfair too. I stalked behind the cabin, rolling the idea in my head, coming up with what Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Jasmin might be saying. The back window was dark, though the blue curtains were open. It had to be the restroom. Sliding a thin piece of titanium in between the bottom crack of the window and wall and pried upwards in one smooth movement. The window popped up, opening its maw to the dark room beyond. I hopped from the window ledge inside and closed the glass window. A scene of the ocean covered the bathroom walls, showing coral, fish, and the deep blue sea. A hippocampus and a portrait of Poseidon also adorned the bathroom wall, while the sink was made with the shell of a giant clam—fancy. The whispers crescendoed to quiet talking, still muffled but not entirely so. The yawn of Percy, the wisdom filled tone of Annabeth, and the fiery voice of Thalia all present. I popped open the door to reveal Percy and Annabeth sitting on the same bunk and Thalia and Jasmin on the other. For some reason Rachel Dare, the oracle, was also there. She jumped in surprise at my sudden entrance. Percy uncapped Riptide immediately in reaction to Rachel's yelp.

"Whoa, hold it. It's me" I hissed, putting my hands up so Percy wouldn't take a swing at me.

"Sorry about that," Percy replied, capping Riptide which slid back into pen form. "Nice ninja-assassin outfit you got there by the way." He gives a tired smile before returning to business. Rachel sits back down, calmed and eager to hear me out like everyone else. Thalia motions for me to tell them the plan that I had relayed to her.

"Okay, this may sound crazy but I would like to know if you guys could help me and Thalia save my mother, Artemis. Tonight," I said, blurting it out without subtlety. Who cares about that? Not at a time like this.

"Wait, back up a bit. You want us to go help Artemis in the middle of the night for what reason?"

"Well, she contacted me a few minutes ago and told me she was captured by a shit ton of monsters and a few of the gods. Artemis said to beware of Ares/Mars, Aphrodite, Jupiter, and Hephaestus and is being held hostage." I let them absorb the information. Thalia balks at me and blinks in surprise and hurt. Why would Artemis tell her son what was happening but not her lieutenant? I shrug in response to Thalia's question, I had absolutely no idea.

"So is that the reason why you didn't invite Piper, Leo, Jason, and Frank?" Annabeth asked inquisitively, squeezing Percy's hand. "Is there anything else you need to tell us about what you want to do?"

I grimace and flush in embarrassment and stupidity, looking down before I say the fateful words. "Since Artemis put extra emphasis on Ares, I did swear on the river Styx to kill him or die trying." I look up as I said it, gaining confidence from the anger swirling inside of me. I looked around the room and saw my worst fear: utter disbelief, horror, and surprise. The only one who wasn't was Rachel. At that moment green mist coiled around her and emanated from her eyes.

_Six shall go north where flame makes home with snow,_

_There they shall find the chained one wracked in pain and woe. _

_In the raging battle, the force of war and moon collide_

_While betrayal will come from thunder or the tide._

_When all seems lost enemies shall answer your call _

_And to the fledging god Olympus shall rise or fall._

I stared at her utterly surprised by her words. It seemed as if an ancient, primordial voice of wisdom had spoken words true to the core and in what would come to pass. Though there was one part that really bothered me deeply. "Rachel, can you repeat that last part again please," I asked, she just looked at me bewildered and confused by what I said.

"Something like Olympus will rise or fall to a fledging god. But the prophecy doesn't make too much sense. I mean some parts are obvious: six people will go north and Ares/Mars will fight Artemis. The rest though is too riddled with holes," Annabeth answered frustrated. I could see the gears spinning in her head and Percy seemed utterly crest fallen at her side. Something was wrong with him.

"Jackson, what's wrong? You look like shit," I asked not-so-tactfully.

"Well it's because of the part that says I will betray someone. The other part, though, is Olympus falling. I saved it multiple times and yet again it begins to collapse. Why can't things ever be peaceful?" Percy muttered through his hands, which covered his face. Suddenly that cheerful young aura of my role model had become old and solemn, a sight so alien that it brought back certain snippets of information.

"Since when did I say you would come with, Percy? If there is one thing I don't want is you and Annabeth dying young or falling apart or whatever. As far as I'm concerned, you and Annabeth are staying here." My voice was so stern and firm it utterly surprised me. Percy and Annabeth looked up at me in shock, confused at first to my statement. Annabeth's expression turned to gratefulness though Percy seemed almost defiant, until he peered in Annabeth's grey eyes.

"So if you aren't taking us two who will you bring?" Annabeth asked, curious of my decision and waiting to approve it.

"Thalia is coming for sure. If you would like to, Jasmin, you can come. Reyna and Nico would be useful. As for the sixth, I could use a suggestion," I announced. Thalia nodded at me in approval and Jasmin gave me a thumbs up. Good, two of my first picks agreed with me. Now as for Nico and Reyna, I was unsure of their opinions. Nico still needed to fully recover from the shadow travel that he'd miraculously done in order to deliver the Athena Parthenos and I had only heard of Reyna through the stories at camp.

"I can't say for sure, but are there rules on recruiting gods? We can technically recruit monsters and demigods, but why not immortals?" Jasmin asked aloud, the distant look in her hazel eyes suggesting that she was lost in her thoughts. I smiled inside at just how similar her thought was to mine, mainly because it made sense in this occasion for at least one god to be pissed off enough to join forces with their nephews, nieces, cousins, and grandchildren.

"So, you sure you don't want my help?" Percy asked again with an almost pleading face. Why would he beg to go, though? It didn't make much sense, after all the pain and suffering he went through with Annabeth, to go on another horrible quest that could easily kill him. "Look, I know it sounds harsh, but you really have no experience with this type of thing, okay? So, you are going to need me. Plus, I'm probably the best swordfighter here," Percy said, hands held slightly away from his body and looking me dead in the eye.

"Well…as long as Annabeth is fine with it," I sighed, faking reluctance. Actually, I was happy that Percy convinced himself to come with lots of determination as well. The determination meant that I didn't force him into this. And its always important to have a qualified and highly skilled person on your side.

"Percy can go if he wants. I can ask Grover to put an empathy link between me and seaweed brain anyways," Annabeth yawned. I winced slightly, feeling sorry for keeping them up all night. "Oh, and before I go back to sleep, I'll Iris-message Reyna for you." She smiled a little bit excited to talk to a friend I guess, or waiting for her reaction. Annabeth hopped off the bed and walked to the front door wearing sweat-pants and a baggy t-shirt two sizes too big, sleeves cut off. The gurgling fountain! That's where she is going.

"Thanks for letting me come along by the way," Percy whispered, punching my shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"No problem, it's just that I don't want you to get in trouble or anything nor get in a fight with your girlfriend. Plus if you die, Annabeth is going to kill me and it won't be pretty." I wanted to minimize the risk of betrayal and such, too. Percy chuckled a little bit at the last part, getting the joke. I hopped off the top bunk and made my way outside, leaving my backpack inside. No need for weapons and gear at the moment. _How had everything divulged to becoming casual anyway? The rest of them probably fell into familiar ground with Rachel saying the quest and all. _I almost slammed into Annabeth right then, patiently waiting for Reyna to pick up. Or so indicated by the rainbow screen thing.

"Whoa, sorry Annabeth" I muttered in a low voice to avoid anyone hearing anything. She relaxed her shoulders, obviously relieved it wasn't someone or thing that wasn't particularly friendly. "So, how is this Reyna. I've only heard about her getting Athena's Aegis and that she helped Nico on a quest and that she is the child of Bellona with very good combat and tactical skills."

"Well you'll see for yourself soon enough. I'd rather you meet her through this and then ask her to come," Annabeth replied, tired. Her voice was flooded in sleep, and she had to keep blinking her gray eyes to stay awake. "And don't worry about not knowing her. I'll introduce her to you and she's quite, let's say, likeable once you get to know her." The way Annabeth said that made me raise an eyebrow in some confusion. She didn't clear anything up with that statement, plus it was more avoiding the question than anything else.

A clash of light and the fierce dace of girl flashed in the rainbow screen thing. Long, wavy-curly, black hair tied back in a ponytail. A frown and scowl etched her face. 'What is it Annabeth?" She sounded tickedoff and tired, my fault I guess. Hopefully she won't hate me for keeping her up.

"Hi Reyna. Good to see you, too. So I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine: Galileo," Annabeth said with a quick smile. All the tiredness had drained from her face. "Galileo this is Reyna," I waved and said hello as Annabeth paused, "And Reyna this is Galileo."

"Reyna, um, I know this is really short notice but I need your help. My mother, Artemis, was hunted down and captured by a coalition of gods and monsters. Also, the Oracle told me that I and five other demigods were supposed to go north somewhere; and Artemis told me to beware of Ares and Aphrodite and a few others; and, long story short, can you come on the quest. I need your strength, leadership, and close-combat ability." Reyna stared, wideyed, overloaded by the information. Ugh, I should have slowed down for a second.

"Wait, slowdown cousin. Artemis/Diana is supposed to be an eternal maiden, yet you say you are her son? I will help you go on the quest to save her, but I need more details on the situation things are in and I need to hear the prophecy," Reyna replied steady and determined, her eyes asking for information and fired with determination.

"Okay, well, the prophecy should cover what you need then. Here it is word for word:

_Six shall go north where flame makes home with snow,_

_To find the chained one wracked in pain and woe. _

_In raging battle, the forces of war and moon collide_

_While betrayal will come from thunder or the tide._

_When all seems lost enemies shall answer your call _

_And to the fledging god Olympus shall rise or fall._" Once I had finished uttering the prophecy Reyna just shook her head gravely. I clenched my fists, blood boiling at the prophecy again and those who dared to hurt my mother. "There is another thing you should know, Reyna. I am going to kill Ares or die trying because I had sworn on the river Styx to do so."

"Are you insane?" Reyna muttered softly her outrage and surprise bleeding through her words. "That is a death wish. I'm sorry but I don't think you can go up against the god of war and defeat him." Her glare was slightly disapproving but softened when she realized I had made the oath under anger and from the circumstances. I thanked the gods that she didn't reject the offer right then and there. I guess she said that because Ares is a total douche bag and because of what he had done or taken part in.

"So, we are leaving to go North-West in an hour or so. Ask Hazel to lend you Arion. Something tells me she won't need him at the moment." Reyna nodded thoughtfully and I could practically see the gears turning in her head. The moment of indecision passed and she ended the IM without another word, no words were necessary in this situation. There was nothing left to say. A leader of New Rome would not let something such important slide away and not help out, especially Reyna. She did have a point, one that chilled me to the bone. No one can truly kill a god, but is sending them to Tartarus or the underworld good enough. Is stripping the soul or memories of someone considered killing them? Certainly the person they were before disappears though the body remains with a new conscience. I thought all this as I sneaked back into the cabin with Annabeth and closed the door silently.

"So, what did Reyna say?" Jasmin asked.

"She'd meet up with us at the edge of north-west Manhattan. Percy, pack your bags quickly. We need to meet her there in an hour," I replied, taking charge naturally. There hasn't been a day in my life when I had been so certain.

Percy POV

"Unfortunately, Nico isn't coming," Thalia announced, walking through the door. I swore that we'd get caught if we kept running around. Someone's bound to notice.

"Shit, screw what I said before. Annabeth if you want to come, go ahead," Galileo muttered impatiently. He had checked everything three time over waiting for Thalia to come back. We only lost ten minutes but the son of Artemis was fetting really impatient. The guy looked like a freaking ninja, especially when inspecting his gear and only showing the barest traces of calm impatience on his face. His wiry build added to the ideal lithe ninja, just strong enough to overpower the strongest of humans and not a pound of muscle more. You need to be agile I guess.

Annabeth strapped on her pack, already prepared, sheathed her bone sword behind her back, and smiled at me. Gods, everytime she did that my heart pounded twice as fast. Even after all this time she has the effect on me as she did a few years back, before we started dating.

"Perce, quit staring at your girlfriend and gear up. We leave in one minute."

"Ooh, Astro boy is bossy," I teased. I know it's immature, but still. He rolls his eyes and shoots out an arm. With amazing finesse he had reached into my pocket, taken Riptide, and uncapped it all before I could even blink.

"Nice sword, Percy," he said, inspecting the bronze blade. "However you should sharpen it a little more and take better care of it for maximum effect. It also is disappointingly benign when not in your hands. Are you sure this was the sword Herakles used?" The appraising and smug look on his face nocked me speechless. Had the new guy treat the best hero at camp like a two-bit wannabe. It made my blood boil. "Jk, Percy. Just grab your pack and let's go." When I didn't budge he gave me back me sword, suddenly realizing it was still in his hand.

It took another five minutes to sneak out to the pegasus stables and get them ready. Better to travel like this than go overland. Normally the pegasi would be noisy when approached at night, all ways alert, but that didn't apply when I was around.

"Percy, there is one problem," Thalia gulped. "I'm afraid of heights," she mouthed. No shit, I thought. I forgot that the daughter of Zeus was afraid of such a benign and contradictory thing, it almost made me laugh again.

"No problem, you could ride with…" I began.

"She can come with me," Galileo offered, already mounted to one of the winged horses but with no saddle nor bridle.

"I think that's a bad idea," Jasmin offered, "because one, no one will be safe with someone who rides without any gear to keep them on and secondly it's already sketchy that a new kid is piloting a flying horse on a mission never mind doing it with a passenger." Jasmin had a logical point, Galileo was being absolutely crazy with his idea of riding no-saddle and no-bridle; it's about as safe as riding a unicycle with a flat tire down a steep rocky hill.

You'd think he would be deterred by that, right? Almost everyone would see the sense in it. If you insist on believing that, well, you've never known Galileo. He just shrugs like its nothing though, already riding a silver pegasus away from the stables at a trot. "It's not that hard actually. It's all in the cores and legs and your reflexes. I've done this before with a few horses and I've never fallen off even at a gallop. Plus, I've flown a souped-up glider a couple of times at my uncle's house. Can't be much different." His voice meant to be reassuring by the glint of his eyes but it came out more arrogant and defiant. Jasmin considered his words and Annabeth nodded in agreement with him. So the physics and stuff must be correct, I thought. "I think I can handle an extra person. Plus, Thalia can call a cloud in to stop our fall if we fall off, right?"

"I guess I could," Thalia replied her shyness receding only slightly. Why was she shy around him? She looked a little nervous too. "Okay, I'll go," Thals finally decided. This day couldn't get more worse could it?

Galileo gave Thalia his hand to help her up, which Thalia took. His hand almost engulfed hers. The guy is one giant son of a gun. He hoisted her up on the back of his Pegasus. I think he's called Ganymede after one of Jupiter's moons because of his color, temper, and the way he could almost be a celestial object when light hit his shining coat.

"Careful with Ganymede, Galileo, he's one of the fastest and most independent Pegasus we have," I warned.

"Huh, fitting that you're on a Pegasus named after a moon your namesake discovered," Annabeth said, giving weight to the coincidence with an implied 'you should get along'.

"Let's hit it guys," Galileo said. Ready to leave. We had only forty minutes left and quite a few miles to cover. I mounted Black Jack and Annabeth hopped on, too, the flying horse excited to spread his wings on another adventure. Jasmin in the meantime mounted a chestnut mare. It wasn't big, but she could maneuver very well and had amazing stamina, making up for her loss in speed. We pushed them to a gallop and as the horses approached the familiar calm sea, they leaped into the air, flapping their wings with force.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Chapter 5**

Galileo's POV

"Thalia, hold on tight," I shouted behind me as Ganymede took off with speed. The beast thrummed with so much strength and power and his heartbeat was steady and powerful. His muscles moved fluidly and flexed strong beneath me. I had my left arm around his neck to barce myself and held his mane with my righthand to maximize stability. The stars twinkled in the night and the ground dropped away as we climbed in the air. It was so much better than the glider. Thalia's arms hugged me tight. It made me blush, the blood rushing to my cheeks until I remembered she was holding on for dear life. Still, I could deal with it. "Hey, Thalia, remember to not freak out okay? It'll freak Ganymede. Plus, don't worry, I got you covered."

Thalia leaned against my back to reach my shoulder with her head. "Gotcha'" she replied nervousness rising in her voice then subsiding. Her hair whipped back in the wind and revealed her beautiful face and eyes, her gaze mesmerizing. Her cheeks turned a rosy red, leaving a sensation of heat as our face brushed as we hit a little dip of turbulence. She dropped her gaze real fast. Does Thalia, one of the greatest heroes today, just blush at me? I thought, a small part of me clutching to that as a hope that she did in fact like me.

The lights of Manhattan island grew brighter as Ganymede crossed over the sea to the city. Taxi cab crawled along, no doubt taking the late party goer and night shift crew, like small bugs about the size they looked from up high. Fortunately few people were walking down the streets or biking along at this time of day, completely unlike the morning when the streets flooded with traffic and the sidewalks cramped with people, blocked in by the street and the islands of apartment and business buildings. Dead ahead and approaching fast was Olympus, of course, where mortals visited and worked in the skyscraper atop which the gods resided; in other words: the empire-state building.

"Shit," Thalia cursed, "Be very careful and alert. If Zeus hates you he will knock you out of the sky, his domain."

"Yeah, sure," I replied, a bomb of confidence detonating, "Zeus would totally kill his daughter. I don't think so, but if you insist…" I shifted my weight on Ganymede and pushed down a little. Immediately, the horse obeyed and began to dive between a row of skyscrapers, metal and glass canyon walls directing an asphalt river. The wind tore at my hair and howled like a banshee as the winged beast plummeted towards the ground. I could only imagine the looks on people's faces. My heart hammered my chest in a slow beat, falling into a trance of sorts, as if time had slowed down. A few meters before splattering into the pavement, I lean forward and pull up, my fingers still intwined in the horse's mane. The asphalt river recedes almost as quickly as it came, shooting up towards the starry heavens again. What a powerful beast, Ganymede was. So fast and agile and free, completely loyal to the rider once he trusts them. I howl, a wolf at full moon, in excitement, ready to push Ganymede having sensed that he isn't even close to maxed-out in terms of capability. Looking behind me, I grinned at Thalia, whose face was part horrified, part thrilled.

"Do you want me to go farther than that, Thalia?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes and her admire me a little. Her blue eyes pierced mine, delivering me the answer: _do what the fuck you want just don't get us killed_. Thalia hardened her expression back to a deadpan already, making me wince. Why did she try to hide from me?

"Hold on tight, umm…" I paused wracking my brain for a good nickname, "Sunshine." I gave her one of my best lady-killer grins and coated the word with a tinge of affection and friendliness. She rolled her eyes, annoyed, but I caught the subtle grin on her face; it made her all the prettier. I smiled inside and a reckless need to impress filled me inside. Black Jack and Jasmin's pegasus still attempted to catch up with us, giant winged silhouettes in the distance. We were half way there so I had time. A bullet whistling through the air, climbing up high in the sky, the skyscrapers even shrank before weightlessly plummeting.

Thalia POV

Galileo's crazy smile and smiling eyes stopped my heart for a second, just realizing that I was falling for this brave, reckless, cocky, smart guy with wild blonde hair and descended from Artemis. It took all my self-control to suppress the exhilaration. I couldn't fall in love with him to stay in the Hunt, could I? No, I had to keep my distance as much as it hurt. I wondered if I've ever felt like this towards anyone, but I couldn't find it; though I may have been attracted to Percy and had a crush on him nothing compared to this feeling. And who wouldn't fall for Galileo with his almost perfect body, moral sense, fierceness, and gentle kindness all wrapped up with a smile like a god. Silently, I cursed Eros and Aphrodite they had to be behind this and help ruin my life.

The pegasus lurched upwards and forwards so fast, I tightened my hug around Galileo to keep from falling off. His warm skin and steady heart beat sent electricity through my body and I could feel the muscles of his abdomen tense, flex, and shift to control the pegasus. He seemed angelic and almost glowed, face deadpan with determination, it was obvious he was more god than mortal; I knew for the first time in my life I really had fallen in love. The wind whistled and I flet the speed coursing through my veins as the pegasus dropped down again but so much faster this time. And we were falling from much higher. Fear flooded forth but the warmth of Galileo and his confidence washed it away and replaced it with exhilaration as we shot through the sky. The pegasus wheeled around spinning and doing aerobatics in the air like a fighter jet, it's wings sweeping back and forward. The starry heavens revolved and blurred almost like a painting. Adrenalin pumped in response to fear. Galileo and Ganymede moved together as if they shared one mind and one body, completely focused yet smiling and whooping (Ganymede nickered at times but he looked like he enjoyed it). Thrilled, I laughed and felt ever more impressed with Galileo. Not only could he fire arrows with an aim rivaling that of Apollo or Artemis, but he could fight like a ninja and, now, do this. I hugged him tighter as we careened harder and faster than before. Cutting vast arcs through the night sky and the clouds silently.

"Or you can continue hugging me," Galileo whispered in my ear with a wiry smile.

I realized that the wind wasn't blowing in our faces and that we weren't moving nor did Galileo's muscles move. We were on the ground. And I'm still hugging him. I quickly let go and felt my cheeks go hot with embarrassment. Galileo laughed, a cool summer night and the peaceful music of the wild and sweet honey. Gods, even _that_ I like about him! Get a grip Thalia, you can't fall in love with him, he is a man after all. _But is the heart ever wrong?_

"So, we wait here for Reyna and the others then?" I asked changing subject while he helps me down from Ganymede. He caresses the horse and whispers in its ear and for some reason it seems to understand, proud. He wanted Ganymede to feel free and not like Galileo controls him, giving him the feeling of flying in the wild with that of companionship.

"Well, yeah," Galileo said, looking at me as if it was the first he's seen me. "Umm, just thought I'd talk to you is all." Blood rose to cheeks but he made no effort to hide it, just accepting it.

I thought about spending time with him alone and found myself blushing. Great now we're both embarrassed. "Okay, so, what do you want ask?"

"Well, tell me about yourself, the Huntresses and my mother." He sat down atop a rock in the clearing of the forest looking at me expectantly like a child might when waiting for their parent to read them a story. It occurred to me right then that he didn't really know much at all, that no matter what he said, he was a lone wolf, a rogue, with no pack to have his back. Everyone that raised him died. He never had friends for very long in middle-school and high-school. But why was he showing me this of all people. Why not Percy or Jasmin or Annabeth? They've known him for longer than I have and they're much more open. Then again is that why? Does he trust people who've become more like him, who've lost so much in their live before?

"Okay, Galileo, I know this may sound surprising but I was once like you. A bigshot mortal-god mix who lost her parents due to unnatural causes and I lost my brother Jason. I was abonded for a while without anyone to really have my back. A lone wolf," I recounted. His look of total surprise made me worry that I was wrong but a more secure comfort followed him wiping away my doubt. The shining grin, amazing golden locks, and the handsome lightly tanned face burst any dam that held things back. I told him everything from Luke's betrayal to saving Annabeth to my time as a huntress.

"Wow, Sunshine, I'd never guess that that happened to you. I mean, since you aren't particularly hiding your—"

I slapped him in the face, not too hard but enough to make him shut up. His head snaps forty-five degrees to the side and a pink handmark was imprinted onto his cheek. Again that look of complete surprise wandered on his face and he mumbled sorry. Is it really that obvious that I have at least a pretty big crush on Galileo? Ugh, so much for being a Huntress if I can't keep up the vow after just a couple years! Anyways, he's only sixteen so it is kind of against the law, but for us demigods, no one gives a shit.

"Again, sorry about that, Thalia. I guess I misread your actions, which has never happened with anyone else, though I still don't get why Arte—Holy shit! This isn't the place is it?" Galileo exclaimed as he stood up. His eyes were fixated on a silver ring bearing Artemis, Athena, and Apollo's symbols glinting on the rock he was sitting on.

"What is that?" I asked, curious as to why Galileo had been surprised by the ring.

"The ring…That…it's like my dad's ring," he mumbled, fascinated yet embarrassed and nervous. "The difference is his ring had H. A. Short for Hector Alexandros. This one only has an A," Galileo continued, his face a thousand emotions. Gently holding the ring in his palm, he presented it to me. "Here, look at it."

Tenderly I took the ring treating it with the utmost respect for Galileo's sake. It was absolutely fascinating. The silver twined together to form a 3D structure of an owl in a flowering tree and above it the sun eclipsed by arrows with such fine detail, while a small flat circle had a stylistic 'A.' carved into it. It was utterly stunning and beautiful made with such skill that only Hephaestus or his sons could forge it. I had a feeling it might be one of the huntress's rings or something. I almost missed it as I handed it back. Right there, next to the first A was a second one, smaller and so faint it had to be caught in the moonlight. "No way," I gasped and looked in Galileo's eyes, "You can't be serious, your…" Galileo nodded, "And Artemis are…" he nodded again a little guilty. I was caught breathless. Not only had Artemis had a son but she also married a demigod legacy. Percy and Annabeth needed to hear this. Almost as soon as I thought it, Black Jack swooped down with Jasmin following right behind.

"Whoa, Galileo," Percy said surprised and grinning, "You and Thalia are engaged, already? You two have just known each other." Galileo and I flipped him off simoultaneously and he winced.

"So, whose ring is that, then?" Annabeth asked curious as ever.

I look at Galileo not knowing what to say he nodded to me like 'go on'. Alright. "You guys will never believe this but it's true none the less. It's a wedding ring and Galileo's dad had one like it. And this is Artemis's, who married his dad. She even secretly took his last name," I tell them. Everyone looks at me wide-eyed, even Galileo.

"Wait, what?" "That can't be" "Hold it, hold it" Jasmin, Annabeth, and Percy said at the same time. Their eyes had gone wide. Galileo just blinks thankful to have the information.

"Did they live together? And more importantly, did you see her?" Percy asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, I was raised up by Artemis and Hector, my father. But I never knew it was Artemis, Dad called her Diana and that's what she'd tell others. I guess she was trying to leave a big enough of a hint to guess that she was Artemis."

Galileo POV

Percy, Jasmin, Thalia, and Annabeth stared at me flabbergasted that any of the gods or goddess would live with mortals and their children for an extended period of time. "Guys, hello?" They stood, frozen in place, for a few seconds, still taking time to comprehend what I had told them. Maybe it turned out to not be the best idea. Ah, well, you can't change the past.

A rumble of hoof beats and a horse with a shadowy rider appeared in the clearing, stopping when it saw Artemis' bow ready and two arrows aimed right at the heart of the horse. "Who's there? You move and you die," I warned, trying to be as menacing as possible.

"A friend," the figure answered staying on the saddle. I don't believe the voice, for all I know it could be a monster. "If you let me off the saddle, I would be able to prove it."

It occurred to me then that I never told it to show itself. "Fine, but keep your arms over you head and make no fast or sudden movements." The figure proceeded to do this and once dismounted, it stepped into the moonlight, away from the murky shadows of the pine trees. A hooded, dark, camouflage cloak draped over the figure's body, concealing armor and weapons, and the hood is pulled tight over the head to hide the face. A lock of dark wavy-curly hair falls in front of her face. Slowly, she lifted the hood. The deep tan color of her skin, the black hair, the brown fierce eyes all familiar.

"Welcome, Reyna, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," I said, offering my hand after retracting the bow into switch-comb form and sheathing my arrows. Her warm hand, delicate, yet strong hand shook mine and Reyna returned the greeting.

"So this is everyone we have to fight a war against gods, especially the god of war?" Reyna asked appraisingly.

Thalia shook her head disgusted with Reyna's attitude. "Of course not. You think we'll wage the war only like this, we have back up and we are taking this one step at a time."

"In multiple trips," Annabeth finished. If this is the Reyna she told me about, she must be mistaken about becoming friends.

"And we have a three-quarter god raised by a god and demigod," Percy added to fill out the credentials that Reyna already knew.

"Percy!" Thalia, Annabeth, Jasmin, and I shouted aggravated. The less that people know, the better. He shrugged an apology sheepishly. Not used to being the slip-up dim-witted guy. He's used to being in my position, I realized. I'll have to talk about it with him later.

"Yeah, sure, and she was married to Galileo's father," Reyna said, sarcastically, not realizing the truth in what she just said. Well, I guess it can't get any worse than this so might as well tell her.

"Actually, Reyna, you're right. Artemis did marry my father, Hector," I told her, relaxed as I flipped the ring to her, "That was the wedding ring my dad had made for her. She was even thinking of taking his last name, hence the plainer, fainter 'A' etched in with a knife."

Reyna just stared utterly stupefied, and her eyes for a brief moment she saw a god in front of her. A small spark of divinity caught on the tinder of the mortal body and soul, the beginning of the flame dying reluctantly.

We all just sat there for a little while watching the dark night begin to lighten as the moon started setting and the sun just hiding from the horizon. An owl flew past overhead, no doubt returning to its next and the ruslting of some night animals going to their homes while those of the morning began to appear.

"Guys, we should start going," Annabeth spoke up finally, "It's getting light and we should be on the move and far away before scouting parties come searching for us."

"Yeah, but the question is where do we go?" I asked, rubbing my temples. Everything was falling apart before me and I was too tired to put the pieces back together. Bruises, cut, and other injuries pockmarked my body so that everything was sore, though most of the wounds had healed quickly.

"Well, I think I found out," Annabeth replied, clearly pleased with herself. The sure smile on her face was so annoying. How could she be so proud at a time like this_. No Galileo, you can't give up. Not yet, not while your mother is captured and that war god lives_. "Canada, straight to the upper-north part. Think about it, the Aurora Borealis, believed to be fire by some in the middle of a snowy, icy place."

"Oh no. Please don't tell me we have to go see the Boreads," Percy groaned, already knowing that we would have to go. Clearly he was unhappy. I noticed for the first time how disheveled he looked with his rumpled shirt and hair and bags forming under his eyes. All of us had those. Frankly we looked pathetic and as if we were on a drug low. Embarrassing.

"So we go to Canadia, see these Boreads for directions, and go get my mom?" I said, ignoring Percy, "Sounds like a plan." Thalia gave me a thumbs up and Reyna shrugged, four of us agreed Jasmin abstained and Percy against. We hopped on the pegasi ready to get the hell out of here.

A sliver of pink dotted the horizon as we lifted off straight to Canada and something told me it was going to be a long rough trip.


	6. Chapter 5: Raging wind

Chapter 6 (Five hours later) Thalia POV

The sun shone to our right as Ganymede cut through the air like a knife. The cold wind blew around, nipping at exposed skin and the speed of a hundred miles an hour took a grueling toll as wind buffeted everything. The funny thing was, even at 4000 feet up at the pace we were going and the sheer length of the trip thus far had hardened me to the point that the height didn't matter anymore. At this point we began to descend on Quebec, a ski-resort mansion coming into view. We followed Black Jack to the place, since no one else really knew where the Boreads lived. The cold alpine air filled the air with the sharp, tangy scent of pine needles dusted with snow, soothing my nerves. It smelled of nature, which, as I noticed, Galileo relaxed at. Ganymede galloped and decelerated to a trot then to a stop in the clearing in front of the mansion. Something felt off, as if the very air around us had invisible eyes watching our every move. Galileo and I morphed our combs to bows and each drew three arrows, two held with the bow, the other notched. Percy and Annabeth had the same idea, their sword already drawn before they hit the ground. Up ahead two figures appeared and rushed towards us, though they didn't seem to hold any visible weapons.

"Who goes there?" a girl's voice with a French accent punctured the silence. Percy and Annabeth visibly tensed at it, holding the sword tighter, while Jasmin drew back an arrow, aiming at one of the figures.

"Hold. Hold!" Galileo hissed holding up a hand. No wonder we all follow him, the wild, long blonde hair, his height, and the charisma that surrounds him even the sense of his not wanting to control make him a magnet. As he stood there, I noticed that the black camo had morphed into a snow/winter camouflage, making him much harder to see unless you knew he was there. Percy, Annabeth and Jasmin backed off ever so reluctantly.

Walking up ahead, still ready just in case, he announced, "I believe you have been waiting for me, the son and only child of Artemis." I could almost see the cocky grin form on Galileo's face, the one that makes him part irresistible, part friendly, and another part so annoying.

"Ah, Galileo, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Khione," the figure said, walking into view and revealing herself dressed in a blue regal dress adorned with silver snowflakes and jewels with her black hair braided back and a tiara adorning her porcelain white forehead.

Galileo shifted his camo armor back into the silver-black-grey color. Khione audibly gasped somehow, he seemed much more striking than usual, and then I realized his mother's ring and father's ring had been slipped onto both his middle fingers. _Must be enchanted or spark some godly essence in some way_. Annabeth looked at Percy, sharing a knowing look, mouthing something like _She has another crush now_. Percy shook his head and mouthed back _Not again_.

"S—so are you alone? Or do you have other demigod friends with you." Khione asked the first part with an audible hopefulness, blushing at it.

"Khione, Snowflake, I am here to seek your help. I you please can you offer shelter and food and advice," Galileo replied sweetly with a winning smile. _Gods, he's good_, I thought, Khione wouldn't stand a chance. He was a better sweet talker than Piper with the opposite gender, and he isn't even using powers. She practically melted, blushing and sighing, making me somewhat jealous.

"Of—of course you're welcome, sweetheart," Khione replied utterly focused on him, not even noticing us. Galileo walked next to her as she led the way, motioning us to follow quietly. The snow barely crunched against our shoes for some reason and it didn't feel all that cold either, a magic shield perhaps? The weather without big changes in temperature must be pretty convenient. "Would you wait outside while I tell my father, it'll only take a moment," Khione almost cooed, batting her eyelashes. Percy made a gagging face that would've made me burst out laughing, if not for the danger we could be in.

"No problem, Snowflake," Galileo replied. Khione, clearly flattered, disappeared in a flash of snow, no doubt teleporting to wherever Boreas was. "How am I doing?" Galileo asked me over his shoulder.

"Clearly you have her hooked to you. She didn't even notice the rest of us, though are you sure you are just acting or has your heart been frozen by the snow princess," I jested getting a whithering glare in reply. His eyes had changed from the green gold to a steely, blue-grey that made Galileo all the more frightening for some reason.

"So what happens to us, though, while you are in there?" Annabeth asked, clearly not liking the plan or the lack there of. The snowy outdoors weren't particularly ideal to stay for the moment, even in the sheltered courtyard of the huge mansion ski-resort thing. "We're coming inside right? Or do plan on letting us freeze out here."

"You really think that ill of me? I am just going to spring that you guys are here and if you can stay while she is distracted by me and make her swear an oath, thus she won't be able to hurt you guys."

"Good idea, Moon boy, so in the meantime we wait. Thalia, do you want to go hunt with me I have feeling it's going to be a little while," Jasmin asked, impatient. I agreed, what else was there to do really? Reyna was busy making a covered fire farther off in a non-clearing. Percy and Annabeth helped her and chatted away. Just as Jasmin and I were almost out of view, the figure appeared and led Galileo inside. _Good luck; don't get hurt, Galileo._ I thought

Galileo POV an hour later

"Khione, darling, you look so beautiful," I whispered to her, looking in her eyes and reaching across the tiny coffee table to brush a stray lock of midnight hair from her face. She blushed, embarrassed by it, but definitely didn't pull away as my hand traced a hot streak across her face. I wasn't exactly lying per se, the beautiful shining gem sat brilliantly and tantalizingly, but I wasn't in love with her. I felt sorry for taking advantage of Khione like this, despite the necessity of it, as I leaned my face towards her so they were only a few inches away. Her words were caught in her throat, the princess unable to speak. An old fashioned wood fire crackled to our right, heating the room and illuminating it with soft yellow, oranges, and reds. Accompanied by a goblet of ambrosia (which I sipped from lightly), it put the mood on the romantic side. She wore a dress that probably had never heard of the word modesty: a low neckline, complete exposure of the shoulders and uppermost back, the shortish cut, and the abundance of snowflake patterns, silver, and white jewels. I didn't understand how my clothing looked remotely close to that, though. If anything it cut down the mood, as the unbuttoned silver shirt over a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans was the definition of street clothing, maybe except for the patterns of moons, arrows, forests and such sown with silver thread/wire. Despite that I closed the gap, closing my eyes, and gave her a soft kiss on her full lips. The cool, faint taste of mint-vanilla ice cream. I enjoyed it a little too much for comfort and held it a bit long as well, but it did the trick. As I pulled away, I knew I had the snow princess, no questions asked, her coldness completely melted.

"Are you sure you need to leave me to find your mother? I could always come or send an army to save sweetheart," Khione asked sweetly, letting some sadness seep through.

"Let's not think of that, Snowflake, I would stay longer just for you," I said playing the part of the confident teenage hero that is in love. Why did I give myself this job, I asked myself in response to the mischievous, sly smile that Khione had on her lips. Dreaminess crossed over her eyes when I kissed and lightly bit her neck. It was my chance. "Princess, I have five comrades here that are helping, would you swear to treat them as esteemed guests or my family?"

"Sure, anything for you Moon boy," she murmured meaning it. She whisked open the door and pretended to unlock the door. The faint sound of the wind outside echoed in this room. "Oh, servants please treat Galileo's five demigod friends kindly, please," she called, nonchalant, to the air around her. Interesting, the 'servants' could materialize out of air into a solid form. Best to keep that in mind.

"Are you sure your highness? We have located two of the Seven as his friends," a burly Boread grumbled just as tall as me and twice as wide, arms thick as tree-trunks. A Celestial bronze blade serrated with ice lay sheathed in his belt, a round shield attached to its arm, and a marble-white frosty breastplate adorned his chest.

"What?! Who are they? If Leo is among them—sorry honey," Khione snapped to the Boread then me, softening when seeing my face tense. My hands had gripped the table so hard, I feared the oak would crack under stress.

"It's just Percy and Annabeth, Thalia, Reyna, and a daughter of Apollo: Jasmin. We didn't come to hurt you Snowflake, just to ask for help," I answered. Khione visibly relaxed and exhaled. She said it was fine and to escort them to the dining room.

"Sorry about the outburst, it's just I had a…bad experience," Khione searched for the right words. She tried to melt my heart I guess, not that it would work with those batting lashes. I knew just how deadly a blizzard could be. "In any case, where do you want to sleep? You could sleep in my room if you'd like."

Gods, how long would I have to keep up with this? It had just occurred to me the danger in my plan. "Sure, Princess, I'd love to," stab you in the heart while you sleep. The smile almost dropped into an evil sneer but she found it convincing enough considering the way she stood up and twirled in excitement nimble as a dancer.

Line break

Annabeth pov

Blue velvet lined the marble halls of the mansion decorated with winter, winds, portraits of Boreads and Khione and Boreas. Chandaliers decked the ceiling with gold, silver, bronze and jewels making festive ornaments. Grand spiral staircases led upwards through it and the redwood and oak floor sparkled, relflecting the light, totally in contrast with the five heavily armored Boreads escorting us towards one of the staircases. There were fifteen of them before, but we took care of ten before being apprehended let's say.

We had just roasted a few rabbits and were eating them by the fire, chatting nervously when Thals heard a few ominous and awfully suspicious wind noises. She warned us and we had twenty seconds to get ready before they were upon us. Thalia immediately let three arrows fly at head one. He caught two on his shield but the remaining lodged deep in his head. He scattered in a harmless puff of wind and snow, weapons vaporizing with him. Jasmin drew back an arrow as well firing at a few of the Boreads but was unable to hit one as they flung wind around and blocked arrows with their shields.

Percy, Reyna, and I hit the Boreads head on. I took on a bigger one with impressive armor but his swings were slow. IT was as if the Boread fought in slow motion, making it easy to slip under his guard and drive my bone sword through his neck. Percy blasted a wiry, quick one in the face with scalding water, blinding him and melting part of the ice breastplate he wore. Riptide cleaved at the Boread but it was faster, lifting up a bronze round shield to deflect it before proceeding to hack at Percy with a kopis. Percy parried and dodged the icy blade, giving ground as the guard moved in with increasing speed. He countered with a few stabs and hacks at the sides and face, but only succeeded on cutting an inch into the wind spirit. It was enough to slow the Boread down and allow Jasmin to hit it with an arrow to the back. Reyna at the same time used a tower-shield to deflect a Boread's battleax and alternated by stabbing at him with a spear. In only a few seconds, the Boread had half a dozen holes in his chest and dissipated. The thick snow sucked at our feet a little, each step sinking our feet two inches in the cold, enough to throw off balance. For some reason Percy had a tougher time than usual, almost as if he was giving up. Riptide slashed slower than usual and with less strength, and it took longer than usual to parry with it so that everytime Percy pulled up the blade to block it would be a close call. Silently, I cursed Ares and plunged into the fray again, helping Percy, surrounded by two Boreads wielding swords and shields. Percy's back felt cold and stiff with effort, something felt wrong with him. Ever since the ArgoII and almost drowning twice, Seaweed brain seemed to have much less enthusiasm than usual and it seemed more and more like I was his only anchor.

He sped up as he felt my back against his, whirling his sword at twice the speed before using both hands to deliver much harder blows. Ozone drifted into the air as metal clashed on metal. The pale-faced Boread was now on the defensive trying to block Percy's blows and cuts. He almost did it successfully, too if it weren't for a quick change in Riptide's arc. It whistled at his head from the left side and the opponent's shield rose to meet it. Only they never connected. The bronze blade dove down at the Boread's unarmored left knee and severed it clean off.

I, on the other hand, was having much more trouble. The Boread feigned overhead strikes before hacking at my lower gut. I kept on bringing down my sword to meet it but the constant hard hits revebrated up my arms, rattling me. I couldn't focus and only got off a few sloppy hits at the Boread's head and chest. It wasn't enough, a small opening appeared in his guard and I lunged for it; it was a fake and I knew I was doomed when I went for it seeing the shield slam downward. It collided with my sword and it bucked into my hand, wrenching free. I jumped back just in time as the blade came down. A cold, stinging, burning sensation shot through my stomach and I collapsed to the ground. The wind whispered a soothing sound, draining out the sound of battle. Faintly, I remembered Percy jumping to the boread, eyes the color of a churned-up sea and blasted it with a miniature waterspout, leaving the monster trapped in it before the water froze to ice. Thalia slumped in the distance, a suckerpunch contacting her back, her shout faint in the wind. Percy's eyes flashed with concern, kneeling over me, lips moving mumbling something. Reality completely detached as Percy tied a tourniquet around the gash, puring some ambrosia over it before being slammed in the back like Thalia. The rim of a shield caught Reyna's side, knocking her over, clearly cracking a rib or two, while Jasmin lay sprawled over the snow blood dribbling from a gash in her head. The bright afternoon shifted to night then.

Blinding light pierced my eyes as I drifted back into consciousness, aware of the Boread captors halfcarrying, half dragging us to the mansion. I struggled at the realization but the cold, plastic cuffs did their jobs well: I couldn't move to help Thalia, Percy, Reyna, and Jasmin who were all struggling to no avail. So you can imagine just how pissed-off I was when Galileo appeared with the snow queen, clearly showered and wearing a nice silver-black-grey stylish shirt-windbreaker hybrid, completely kempt and washed. I wanted to grab the wide-eyed bastard [I know he technically is the only one of us who isn't] and strangle the life out of him; he'd been enjoying luxury and comfort while we were fighting in the chilly outside in the snow.

"What in the name of Hades happened?" Galileo exclaimed whipping around to confront the ice queen. A silver bright flame danced in each of his eyes and it was clear that he would hack her head-off if she didn't give him a good reason not to. I prayed she didn't have one. "You liar, you swore that they would receive no harm and would receive prime hospitality!" Two flashes followed by twin wet thuds echoed immediately after. The Boread holding me and Thalia vaporized and before I could blink he was down the stairs, blades drawn and singing through the air. Silver, bronze, gunmetal glinted in a blur of motion, pressing two Boreads back, the clash and screech of sharp metal on metal the only indication of a fight. I held my breath seeing Galileo fight, a blur of motion like a cheetah gracefully pursuing its prey. The speed of the attacks forced the Boreads to drop their shields and speedup, sacrificing strength. A cross-parry here, slice and stab there, the whole fiasco was unbelievable. A clatter of metal on marble and a spray of dust signaled the death of the first Boread, head flying from its perch. Following through with the strike, Galileo's blade arced towards the second Boread. Who barely managedto duck under it and cut forward at the exposed thigh of the hunter. The opening was that of an amateur and I tensed at it frightened. I should have known it was a ploy. Two kicks to the face, the scissor kick crushed the jaw and neck of the Boread, its sword cleanly missing its target before spinning to the side and into the far wall. Sucks for them.

I remembered that there was a third Boread right when it was too late. Cold metal whisks through the air as a Boread soldier materialized behind the son of Artemis. Jasmin shouted to watch out but I knew it was too late. Suddenly, black blurred the air smashing Galileo out of the way, a thwack ringing through the air as the mace glanced the blur.

Red dripped around the pile of limbs, a girl piled over the fearless blonde boy, groaning in pain. Bile burned my throat, it's Thalia. I wanted to be sick, one of my best friends was injured badly by the Boread, lying incapacitated by the Boread to save the son of her mistress. Why did the fates do this to me and Percy, I thought when I looked in his concerned sea-green eyes. Nothing compared to the wide-eyed hunter staring at Thalia in utter surprise, horror, anger, a promise of vengeance. Power flared out so strong for a demigod I could've sworn it was the essence of a god and not a weak one either. Silver moonlight glowed around the boy's eyes, every instinct yelling get the fuck out of there as Galileo rose looking beautiful, fierce, cold, and justice all at the same time.

"What have you done? You harmed my friends and incapacitated one of them, Boreas, thus I challenge you or your champion to single combat," his voice thundered through the halls full of righteous anger, the voice of a noble knight. A tingling feeling told me that I was about to witness something I'd never forget.


	7. Chapter 6: Blessings of Death

Galileo's POV

There are few things that make me snap and burst into a boiling-freezing rage that causes molten gold to course through my veins. And one of those things is touching or hurting my friends, so when I saw Thalia crumpled on top of me when she saved me, blood pooling around her, all restraint and the flood of anger burst through the dam, exploding outwards. You know when people say that they see a red haze at that point, well I saw a golden silver haze sharp and intense, I least I thought it was the same thing.

The Boread with the mace stepped forward when I shouted that challenge, but I knew it wasn't Boreas's champion. I walked over to him fuming and lifted my hand as he raised his mace and let it arc down at an insane speed. Too bad, I thought when I caught the bladed ball with my hand and delivered an uppercut at the shocked soldier, killing him before he hit the ground.

"Boreas, where is your champion?" I repeated, "Or if you don't have one, fight me after all you are a god." I peered the staircase, movement catching my eye: Khione. That slippery little shit.

"Unfortunately, son of Artemis and Hector Achilles, I do have to kill you," she announced pity in her voice as she conjured an ice blade and a bunch of icicles like throwing knives.

I grinned, good finally something exciting. Putting my legs more apart and bending them, I let my bow spring forth and reached back to draw and arrow. A flash of blue and I rolled to the side. Something thunked impaling the wall, probably an icicle. Too close. I notched an arrow and let it fly at the snow queen. It zipped straight at her heart but a strong gust of wintery wind blew it aside before another two arrows took its place. More and more gusts of wind fluttered about her as I unleashed a volley, moving ever closer, circling the young goddess. It went on for a minute and I had expended sixty arrows, but she seemed to be slowing down finally. She clearly hadn't need to expend this much energy in less than a minute. I broke the pattern, feigning to shoot another arrow and when she sent another gust of wind to block, I closed the distance launching myself through the air. Her face had an expression of utter horror, snapping to the side on impact. Her head hit the side of the railing, knocking her cold from the roundhouse kick. Ichor streamed from her nose and the side of her head and I was tempted to crush her head in with my foot with my combat boots that had metal inlaid in their heels and toes but something kept from doing that; it would make me a monster.

"Boreas!" I shouted again, my voice changing back to my normal one, meaning not as low as it used to be. My anger had drained away and I couldn't remember what made me so different. "Boreas, I won. Now, tell me where the next step is to go to save Artemis, or you will feel sorry that I didn't run you through with an arrow. And trust me, Greekfire and celestial bronze, silver, and imperial gold shrapnel in your chest makes it hard for even an immortal to recover, so I just suggest you tell me now before I exact full vengeance."

I looked over at Annabeth and Percy who looked at me in shock. Thalia is dead, I mouthed to them. They broke right then, they didn't know I was a bad luck magnet. They just backed away, Reyna looked down with fists clenched to the point that they cracked, and Jasmin well let's say when Boreas appeared was about to let three arrows sink into his eye.

"Fine, spawn of the hunting bi—" I stuck a dagger right up to his throat, daring him to finish. "I do have some bad news for you. She is directly north a couple hundred miles away chained in a destroyed temple under heavy guard."

"Who is guarding Artemis?" Percy interrupted, eyes seething in anger, "Ares? Aphrodite? Hephaestus? Jupiter?" The accusatory venom in his voice silenced the god of the winds. Though Perce is the son of Poseidon, he clearly stepped over a line as Boreas huffed and puffed. Thank the gods I could slit his throat before he could lift a finger.

"That, I cannot reveal. Only that there is a divine presence and that there are many monsters," Boreas replied evenly before facing me, "Beware, Moon Child, the road ahead will be hardand dangerous." His expression softened at my burning eyes, filled with loss and pain. "I understand your pain, godling, and I have wronged you. The least I may do is give you my blessing and promise safe passage from winds and such." That struck home and shifted the mood entirely. I dropped the knife as he bowed, the blue and white toga adorned with jewels, his ringed fingers, and white beard giving a regal air, a king showing respect to a warrior, albeit a partly divine one.

He began to trace a string of symbols on my forehead with one of his rings encrusted with an icy aquamarine that glowed a bluish-white with power and in an instant a freezing and burning sensation paired with exhaustion and refreshment flared. The world spun around for an instant at dizzying speed before it stilled with a sharper focus. The king of the winds peered humbly, suddenly a wrinkled, concerned look possessing his face almost like a grandfather.

"Galileo, I have bestowed upon you the abilities to wield wind—of course at limited strength—as you see fit, immunity to even extreme cold which you can share though it loses strength as it is divided, flight like a zephyr, and summoning a maximum of twenty-four zephyrs a day," Boreas announced and I could immediately feel the power of the winds and winter course through my veins. I thanked the king for the blessing, as it is not a light thing, patting him the shoulder while he apologized again for the dark day. Percy and Annabeth approached Thalia's body, covering it with her dark cloak fastening it with silk rope; heads hung low their faucets broken, including that of Percy who supposedly couldn't break. My heart felt cold and broken as if the only person I had ever loved, but that made no sense. I mean I respected her, I liked her, okay, fine, I admit I found her attractive but still…I mind wavered, an intuition warning that some dark and powerful figure had arrived; and the aura of death surrounding it was enough to know who that figure was.

Percy POV

Nothing compared to what I had just witnessed. One minute we were restrained, the next, the legitimate child of Artemis had killed all our captors but one before one of my closest friends sacrificed her life for him. I could only guess why, a small voice whispered _Thalia loved the boy even if she wasn't supposed to, yet she was willing to risk her life for him._ The fates had said that I would always find happiness and loss intertwined and I hadn't realized what they meant until now. So many friends, companions, demigods who I hadn't even known had died by my side as I led them into a fight and I shouldered the blame but never had I stood back helpless like that moment when the closest person to me other than Annabeth had sacrificed herself. Though, what stunned me even more was how Galileo reacted, just like I would've and should've done, perhaps with more guts than that; rather than seeking revenge, he shouldered the pain and shock and in a moment of utter divine nobility brought justice. And this was a guy who hadn't known Thalia for long, making me jealous. My conscience screamed in objection to taking sole blame:_ You can't bear all the pain and responsibility somethings you just can't avoid. You can't always play the leader either sometimes othe demigods must rise to the challenge and burden the pain and learn._

The last straw to me breaking was the when Galileo confirmed my fear of her death and that he took the blessing and the look of a broken heart. All the pity flowed out to him, poor guy, falling for a huntress plagued by the pain of being a lone wolf forced to survive in the wild; I knew that if anyone would rise above me right then and there it would be the son of the moon. It was as if we were both created to change the gods and the Greek pantheon where I was the sparker and beginning flame and he was the fire that would complete it and I'd be the one to help him along the way.

Everything changed though when a long silhouette extended from Galileo's shadow, clearly wearing a cloak then an extended scythe. Thanatos: the god of death, the Grim Reaper, the Angel of Death, as some would call him. Out of the shadows the god materialized and solidified showing a tall, young, trimmed man with chocolate skin and honeyed eyes while he wore a black chiton and raven wings extending from his back holding a scythe in his right hand and a list in his left. His form contrasted that of Galileo, skin much darker, muscles at least twice as wide but as far as height went, the god of death was actually a noticeable three inches shorter.

"I am sorry for being late, Galileo, but I must speak to you about a few things," Thanatos softly spoke placing a hand on the hunters shoulder. There was something in Galileo's eyes that made me shiver in either fear or excitement. A fiery, sinister passion appeared as if he both wanted to tear the god apart—which I had no trouble believing for some reason—or ask him a burning question. "Well, first thing first, as you have guessed Thalia died," he continued, "But I have a proposition for you. If you agree to be my champion you will have the chance to see her and others again alive and speak to the dead, the former at some heavy sacrifice on your part. Will you accept being the Champion of Death?"

Galileo's eyes lit up at the moment and I had no doubt that he would take the opportunity do so. "Wait, Galileo, think over this carefully before accepting," Annabeth interrupted, "You can only be the champion of two gods in your life and these aren't taken as lightly as blessings. In some ways you become a temporary exarch of the gods, isn't that right Thanatos?" He nodded guilty at persuading Galileo without telling him the dangers; also, it took the fire out of Galileo's eyes, for some reason he didn't like the idea so much anymore.

"First, T, tell me all your orders of business, please," Galileo asked, a certain familiarity with the god apparent in his voice. How many secrets did this teen have?

"Well, other than that, Persephone would like to meet you for a little while and wanted to at least give you her blessing. Third order of business is a warning about the quest while the fourth concerns Thalia." Death had a pretty grim look on his face about the latter two, for sure it wasn;t particularly pleasant. "I'll start with the fourth order of business as it proabably is the most of interest for you. You see, Gali, Thalia fell in love for you after vowing to Artemis that she would never have a romantic love with anyone, however—"

"No, please don't tell me what I think you're going to say," Galileo pleaded in vain he had his hands clasped and was almost on his knees mumbling something. If he was anymore broken, now was the time.

"I am afraid she fell in love with you, son of Artemis and great-grandson of Athena and Apollo. For this, she has been sent to the fields of punishment. However, Persephone and I may be able to resurrect her, but it will only last until the end of the quest or if will last forever if Artemis says okay," Thanatos announced. Everyone stared at the god in shock. A huntress breaking a vow of loving a man, especially the son of her mistress, was unthinkable and now Thalia had gone and done it. Galileo grimaced and kicked the railing. "You can consent to this of course and if you don't have an okay from your mother, you will suffer the same fate as she. So, what do you say?"

"Is that even a question, T? You already know the answer," Galileo replied utterly relieved at that. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Thanatos walked over, stripping her of the makeshift veil and placed his hands on her stomach, muttering in ancient greek. The only person close enough to here was the Hunter's son and he seemed to be taking note. What a bad idea to memorize such a thing, for he could be smited instantly if he were to use it. Shadow and light swirled around her body lifting it upright in a vortex of energy, her deathly pale skin and peacefully closed eyes started to move with life again, slowly at first but picking up as the magic thrummed and absorbed into her body slowly letting her float to her knees, a halo of light over her head. And it was gone just as fast as it had appeared. Thalia's eyes snapped open just then.

"What the fuck just happened?" Thalia exclaimed. We all laughed at her reaction and first words after coming back. Her eyes moved to Galileo standing next to Thanatos and she paled, "You didn't—did you?"

"No, Sunshine, I didn't trade your life for mine. Besides that would be disrespectful to die right after you saved me," Galileo replied teeth shining brilliantly. Gods it was obvious Thalia had him hooked to a line and she knew it too. Her cheeks turned red when he helped her up and hugged her tightly, whispering, "Don't do that again, okay? You scared the shit out of me. Thank you, though, that was the best gift I've gotten so far."

"Uh, no shit, Astro," Thalia replied, revovering from her initial embarrassment breaking the hug for a little bit. "Gods…" she mumbled hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek before burying her face into his shoulder. Galileo just smiled, flushing, then rebraiding her hair affectionately.

Annabeth looked at me thinking the same thing, smiling, happy for the two hopelessly lost heroes. Their story so far was almost a summary of me and Annabeth until the second Titan war.

"Ahem, Galileo, remember you still have three orders of business," Thanatos cleare his throat. Thalia and Galileo wheeled around suddenly self-conscious, I had an almost irresitable urge to say 'aww, how cute'. Jasmin however didn't have that control and did that weird girl thing while saying that. They only blushed even more after exchanging quick glances.

"Um yeah I almost forgot, T. So I think I do want to be your champion after a quick thought about it," he said completely distracted in his thoughts, to the extent that Annabeth and I face-palmed.

"Okay, umm, that's great actually," Thanatos replied somewhat flustered, though he recovered quickly. "I need to ask you a few questions firs though. Firstly, if you had the choice to have the ability to drain the power/strength of an enemy after each bit of damage dealt or the ability to smite an injured enemy with a touch what would you choose? Second, would you rather have the ability to summon zombies or ghosts/spirits? Third, would you rather have retractable wings with an insane fly-speed or shadow travel?"

"Let's see," Galileo feigned indecision, "Smite a pretty damaged enemy with a touch, summon ghosts/spirits, and shadow travel."

"Huh, you enjoy nethermancy more than necromancy don't you? Well, okay, so your wishes are granted and in addition to that you have the ability to sacrifice half a year to one year of your natural life to resurrect a single person every twelve hours. The half-year is for mortals and ramps up to a year as it reaches a powerful demigod. The second ability is that of controlling shadows and conversing with the dead. And I was kidding about the wings, you get to have them whether you want them or not. So suck it bitch," Thanatos said, adding sass to the last part cracking up with Galileo, who patted him on the back. Damn, he made friends with Death! This guy is crazy, reckless, fearless, smart, loyal/noble, full of surprises, and all the above in terms of what girls liked; no wonder Thalia fell for him instantly.

Thanatos muttered a Greek blessing and placed his hand over Galileo's heart and a beam of pure darkness and light entered him. His body shuddered and shook as he reverberated with power. Shadowy raven wings unfurled from his back, one eye shone gold, the other silver with emerald lining the outside of the irises; shadows even pooled and pulled towards him and Galileo's righthand surrounded itself in a collapsing and reforming sphere of purple-black necrotic energy. An icy small whirlwind circled and lifted him upwards while a tiny icy blizzard revolved around his left hand. The Winter-touched Champion of Death. Galileo's scent literally tripled, making him impossible to notice, but I doubt he needed any help. In fact, he could probably handle a bunch by himself.

"Now, Galileo and Percy, I must take you two to Persephone. The others can come but they will have to wait while Persephone talks to each one of you," Thanatos continued as Galileo descended the twenty feet he had floated up in the air. His wings furled back into his body and the necrotic energy receded but his eyes didn't change, nor did he dissipate the micro-blizzard surrounding his left fist. Thanatos uttered a prayer for safe-passage in Ancient Greek drawing an omega on each or our chests.

"What the fuck," I shouted in surprise. The mansion had peeled away and disappeared to reveal a dark, shadowy landscape with roses and weird plants blooming with thick grey grass matting the ground. Sulfur burned my nostrils, reminding me of Tartarus. "Are we at Hades' palace, Thanatos?" I asked to clear away the jittery and jelly feeling of that had captured my mind. Calm down, it's not Tartarus, just the outside of Hades' palace; no need to panic. Annabeth slid her hand into mine and squeezed, easily as freaked to be in the underworld as me. Last time, our journey was less than present but it brought us together in a way nothing would ever have. Maybe I should marry her if we get out of this together.

"Don't worry Percy," Annabeth whispered in a soothing voice, her honeyed breath tickling my ear, "It's not Tartarus. We're fine, plus we have a winter-touched lunar hunter of death with us. No, that's too long." She shook her head, the latter forcing a chuckle and smile on my face.

"Hey love birds, haul ass would you?" Reyna barked at us in full battle armor. Galileo and Thalia started laughing when we quickly looked away as we both realized we were going to kiss, cheeks burning red. Annabeth flipped Reyna off and I wondered if Bellona and Athena would ever get along.

"Okay, we're coming. We know the way to the palace already anyways," I called back, making our way to the rest of the group. I noticed Galileo whispering excitedly to Thanatos, who chuckled and responded with equal enthusiasm gesturing wildly. "Oi, so are you going to tell the Furies to not chase us?"

"Oh, sure, they totally will take their chances against two children of the Big Three and this souped-up son of a gun?" Thanatos answered with extreme, bristling sarcasm. Grass muffled each footstep and the piercing screams from the Fields of Punishment faded fast upon entering Hades' front-yard, poplars, firs, and other trees dotting it along with strange jewel-plants—gems instead of flower buds—and fluorescent fungi ranging from neon green to a pulsating pink-violet. Every time I come here, something changes, be it the guards, the ornaments, the plants, anything. Oh, and even more unsettling, the sound of giant leathery batwings flapping in the air reeking of sulfur; holding down my instinct to decapitate the Fury in front of me took a lot more effort than I thought.

"It's been awhile…Jackson" Mrs. Dodds spit with an evil grin.


	8. Chapter 7: Flight in Hell

Galileo's POV

Explain to me why the Christian bible has to be somewhat accurate in portraying demons? Because, clearly the big bat mutant Fury thing in front of me fit the description, only it had a whip instead of a trident. The stench of brimstone and sulfur, the sharp pointy teeth, the batwings, heck everything but the horns was there on that monster. And it felt a lot more powerful than others.

"Back off, bitch, and you live," I snarled as the thing trudged a foot from Percy's face. It didn't respond, only smirked, goading me to do my worst. Okay you little shit wanna play? I thought before unfurling my wings. Bones shifted and a quick searing pain shot through as a pair of large raven wings snapped open. "Okay, now I have your attention, hag." The Fury had turned to face me just as I did that. Everyone around me just looked on in shock as I stared at it relishing in the thoughts of snapping her neck; no one in their right minds should've resisted but she gave me no reason to.

"So you are the one with a stronger scent than Perseus Jackson, the savior of Olympus and the world," the Fury frowned, clearly not content and a little frightened when it my eyes and fully taking in my appearance. "Impossible, a son of—with the blessing of wind—champion of-the winter-touched lunar reaper, the prophecy shouldn't be fulfilling now," the Fury mumbled and I arched my brow curious to the suddenly worried and brooding monster. Her eyes snapped back into focus seeing me holding the bow of Artemis in my left hand and the tiny blizzard in my right. "What business do you have with Hades? I wasn't informed about any visitors."

"Percy and Galileo here were summoned by Persephone for an audience with her," Reyna said with a steeled gaze, hand over her gladius. Jasmin, Thalia, and Annabeth made the symbols to ward away unluck.

The leathery Fury cackled at this eyes flaring hotter, "No one without Hades' permission can enter, even if Persephone asked."

"I don't take no for an answer, minion, or did you forget your place," I growled back, speeding up the blizzard. She gave me a how-dare-you look and flew up in the air and shrieked. At first I thought she was letting us past. How foolish.

Three bat forms dropped from the shadowy smoggy sky, each with two fearsome barbed-whips trailing behind them like twin tails. Thalia and Jasmin had already taken position behind an outcrop of quartz, bows dropping as they followed the Furies flight path. Reyna leveled a javelin to throw while having her imperial gold gladius in her left hand. Percy and Annabeth stood shoulder to shoulder both hands on the hilt of their swords, the bronze-and-sea sword and the drakon-bone sword making an odd, menacing pair of fangs. Thalia nodded, her beautiful face steeled with determination, and I leaped in the air with a sudden strong pump of my wings and rocketed towards the Furies.

Okay, well maybe I didn't rocket towards them like an avenging angel but think of it this way: to keep your entire body flat, you're relying on only abs and secondly you have six limbs to worry about including wings. The angle of chest to feet was about one-twenty degrees, why is that a problem you might ask? It threw me off balance and created a lot of drag, making me fly about as well as a juvenile hawk on its fourth time flying, basically flapping more than half the time at first.

The Furies bobbed up and down in my vision as I flapped to stay in the air, brow sweating and wings burning from the effort of keeping level in the quasi-stagnant air. Artemis' silver bow shook a bit so that the arrowhead never quite pointed on the Furies for too long while they approached like cars on a highway. This is so stupid, first time testing my wings and I decide to do it in combat, just great. I can't use my bow if I'm flying like this, it's fucking stupid. Wait a minute, air pockets the Furies' large batwings, which allows them to stay buoyant and stable in the air; this means that if I extend my wings and only pump every once in a while, I could do the same. With those thoughts, I gave a final heavy pump and spread my wings, leveling out, and banked to the right, the Furies only a handful of decameters away. Two arrows whizzed by, one grazing the lead fury in the thigh, the other ripping through her wing (though it did little damage to it). The silver arrow leveled just in front of the Fury on the right as I continued the circle and I let it rip. Almost in slow motion, the arrow hissed past the bow zooming towards its target, now about halfway past the arrow. A screech of pain as the arrow dug through the Achilles tendons of the Fury causing the heels to slowly disintegrate. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, jubilant at the hit, completely unaware of the figure zooming towards me until it was too late.

Pain lanced across my right forearm, so shocking that it paralyzed the neurons before I could process the thundering crack of the barbed whip that now gripped my forearm. I screamed out in pain like a little girl, the most embarrassing thing in the history of ever. Another crack and slash, grazingmy hand but painful enough to cause my bow to retract as it fell from my open hand. Thank the gods for the cord I attached to my wrist, allowing it to dangle three feet away. Bared fangs, flaming eyes, horrible shreaks, brimstone and sulfur burning, the monster was almost impossible to comprehend. An arrow shot past and impaled the hand holding one of the menacing tools of torture just as it swung over the monster's head, giving me enough time to recover. Darkness dotted with florescent and red-orange light and silhouettes made up the landscape, wind buffeting and roaring. A sense of weightlessness and exhilaration crawled up as the dive accelerated past dangerous speeds, a hundred twenty…no, a hundred thirty mph. The five silhouettes—my companions—rapidly enlarged to the extent that I could only risk a quick glance backwards before I swooped back up, the speed carrying me to almost the same height as before. Two Furies, the one that spoke to me and the footless one, streaked towards Thalia and Jasmin, weaving past arrows that only succeeded in giving minor injuries. The third was hot on my tail. No one around to help you, Galileo, I thought. This time you got to finish it yourself either by arrow, blade, or power. Okay, power it is then, I decided as the Fury closed in, whips spinning through the air.

A tingling cold and rush of wind shot up my forearms, the cold prickling and stinging as the coolness intensified and materialized as snow and ice. Closing my eyes, I willed the blizzards to grow and expand outwards from my open palm. I felt the hum of power as it growed slowly and slightly but otherwise nothing happened. Shitshitshitshitshit was all I could think while I panicked as the bat-like demon closed in for the kill. Why doesn't anything motherfucking work when I want it to, damn it! Pops the volume of thirty corks shooting out of champagne bottles echoed in response to the large change in pressure as a massive volume of frigid air, ice, and snow shot forth. Like the billowing cloud of ash when Vesuvius erupted, the blizzard expanded and enveloped the Fury at a frightening speed and force. As quickly as it had come, the blizzard stopped leaving behind a partially frozen, frost-bitten, bleeding Fury flying back down to the ground. It took only a second before she slammed into the dark rocky ground, creating an eight-by-three foot crater that spouted yellow dust. Fury roadkill.

Cold, burning power receded and ebbed away as if everything took twice as much effort as it should. Details blurred into one another so that it was hard to distinguish anything other than the basic figure and noticeable features. Thunderous cracking echoed below and shouts or shrieks of pain blared up. Why did the bat-demons have tentacles for arms? They had whips just a little bit ago. I should go help them but I feel too weak to even hover to the ground. And, in any case, Annabeth and Percy have the leading monster taken care of. The other one looks like it's having a hard time getting past Reyna, especially when it's getting molested by arrows.

Waves of drowsiness crashed on the persistent sand dune till it melted to beige sludge. All the resolve and fight melted away as my vision fogged and distorted further, if that was even possible. It's just, I felt so tired and strained and drained—I couldn't keep it up any longer. I closed my eyes as my wings went lax and retracted into my back. Reality slipped away to reveal a dreamscape as the wind bushed past my ears.

Thalia POV

Barbed tendrils cracked and searing hot pain lance up my arm. Stars spotted my vision, the world temporarily forgotten. Something warm trickled down, refreshing and draining at the same time. A wail like that of a banshee brought me back face to face with the demonic old hag with leathery wings. Utterly repulsive and unfit to live. An arrow lodged in its elbow, disintegrating to yellow powder and causing the forearm to fall on the ground. Jasmin, sweating and slightly bloody, drew back her arm for an arrow across from me ready to deliver the last blow, but she fingered only air. She panicked and in that instant, I sprung off the uncomfortable ground, grass plastered to my bare arms and picked up the bow in front of me. The oak, ash, and bone composite bow with a black leather grip felt so natural and right in my hand,, I thought while drawing a white feathered arrow and let it fly. The bolt screamed through the air and thumped into the hags heart sending dust and some black ichor spray. One final wail and shudder and the leathery demon collapsed in a pile of sulfur, the stench so repulsive I was on the verge of retching. Two pinpoints of frost blue-white caught my eye in the sky at that moment and to my surprise and terror, I saw a Fury shoot towards Galileo, a tiny figure in the air, black wings billowing as he soared. His arms glowed that same color I saw before, like the microblizzards he created around his fists but this time it expanded out so that it covered most of both arms and looked about at least a foot thick. Still he did nothing, it was like a slowmotion sequence of watching the main character die, and my heart dropped as the harpy was only a whiplength away from him. A flash and a screaming, roaring cloud shot forward, frost, snow, and insanely fast winds blasting forward into the Fury who was completely enveloped. She flew down, shredded and frozen and battered, trailing dust before crashing into the ground with a noise of thunder.

I would've been excited if I didn't know how that worked. Thing is, the amount of energy that Galileo used to do that was insane, plus he might've inputted more than he had outputted. The sluggish, lazy flaps and circling to the ground confirmed it. If he wasn't drained there is no way Galileo would do that. Yet again, he is circling to the ground so he must have energy though it seems otherwise. Clangs and shrieks echoed behind me as I saw the son of the moon begin to descend quicker and not quite in a circle. His golden hair splayed out like his wings as if he were a descending angel and his figure was much more clear, heck, I could see his silver-emerald and gold-emerald eyes; unfocused and lazy, eyelids drooping. My heart skipped a beat and right then his wings shrank back in the figure plummeting the last fifty feet, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Acid burned and tears blurred the sight, impossible to see.

—line break—

Galileo POV

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping like a fish out of water completely shocked by that dream. The flight up in the dark underworld sky and the excruciating pain from the fall after the blizzard, still felt vivid as ever, especially the latter. A thousand needles in my back wouldn't give me this much pain but that was something I'd have to dwell on later. Dark obsidian and quartz made up the walls of the room, deep blue, green, and purple pulses letting off a faint soothing light like a lava lamp while keeping it dark enough that I could sleep with ease. The soft pillow and mattress held soft and comfortable like a cloud, tempters. Sweet dreamy smells wafted in the air offering the same repose. No, Galileo, you can't let yourself stay here; not until you figure the situation out. A significant part protested, barely silenced by the rational thought. Decided, I tried sitting up, but something pushed me back a little along with more pain. I tried again and again but my body didn't seem to respond until I felt something pop with the pain of a hundred barbed whips cracking on your back. The world disappeared once more in an inky blackness.

"Hmm? Dad," I groaned, the familiar scent of his sweet honey-pomegranate-maple syrup adorning Belgium waffles, "Is that you, Dad?" I half-whispered half-mumbled a smile crawling up my face. Man was I hungry. I cracked my eyes open and tried to lift my head but a soft, gentle hand stroked my head gently

"Shh, Angeleto," a soothing voice whispered in my ear, tucking me back in and kissing me on the cheek like I was a little kid all over again. I smiled, relaxing again. I was safe with my dad and everything was going to be okay. I rolled sleeply on my leftside and felt sleep call to me again. "Be brave and keep going. I'll always be watching you." I don't know how long it took me to process it but it felt like a minute before my eyes shot open; or at least sluggishly opened. Those were my dad's parting words to me at the hospital, still burning with life even if it was spilling out of him and with so much certainty and pride and happiness that it transported me away from the scene as if he weren't actually dying. I don't remembering that young guy, twenty-nine or so burning bright like the Sun, golden and pure inside through and through; Apollo would've been jealous and proud if he saw his grandson's eyes that day.

"Thank you for letting me visit and help my son, Persephone," that same voice said with extreme gratitude and pride towards me. "He looks to be turning out better than his old man, just like I taught him; take the direction your heart points."

"You are very welcome, Hector," a sweet voice replied witht the tone of spring, must be Persephone. "And thank you for helping him recover. It may only be a couple days before he can rejoin his friends." Curious, I tilted my head to the side cracking my eyes open to see to figures in the doorway light a little brighter, illuminating the goddess and my father, the latter of whom seemed stuck in that last golden goodbye. A look that was like a friend-and-trust-magnet, but also spoke of tragedy permanently attached to his face. I wondered whether he had a choice to make before that was a combination of Achilles and Hercules's major decisions, and for him, as he met my eyes with a smile, I knew it was the right choice. It hit me like a bullet to the gut but somehow I also managed to smile and take comfort in it. He chose the road, not to show off and go out with a bang, but to make a difference and help those around him to attain happiness and pride, even living long enough to raise a better shining son. A man so pure of heart and mind would scarcely count as one in Artemis' eyes, and, if anything he was the perfect being that the Fates would only show to the world; a person more worthy than anyone to be a god. So Virgil was right in that there would be a person like him, but he predicted the wrong individual.

The man disappeared, leaving Persephone by the door. She turned around and my breath caught. The only proper way to describe her is that she reflected all the beautiful things in the spring at once; dawn, sunset, flowers, birds, whole horizons and landscapes blooming and colorful. Smooth golden skin, luscious black hair, medium height, beautifully proportional body, and those shining maple-brown eyes with the young, kind face showed just how profoundly she resembled her domain. So innocently beautiful, it almost burned my flesh.

"How do you feel?" Persephone whispered with tender concern, maple eyes flashing worry. Shit, I must look like death from her face. Tender, light hands combed through my hair to comfort me, while those deep beautiful eyes held me hostage. How am I supposed to answer this girl—goddess? "You look confused. Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head, not remembering the details of it. Truthfully, though, I couldn't resist Persephone's warbling spring voice. Rather than pulling up a chair or kneeling next to the bed, Persephone gently sits on a relatively empty spot on the bed peering into my eyes.

Persephone's long skirt hitched up to just below mid-thigh, smooth legs capturing the light and reflecting it with splendor. Her toned long legs showed the life of a girl who loved to walk and run long distances cross-country through nature and spend her time outdoors. Being trapped here for six months must be torture for the poor young goddess. She lounged with her body to my right and not foot away from my chest. More interestingly, she wore a short-sleeved t-shirt rather the chiton, tunic, or dress that the gods normally wore.

"So, as far as I saw and heard, you were fighting the Furies with your demigod friends or companions and you had just taken one on in the sky after injuring one or two. You yourself already had pretty bad injuries on your arms, legs, and back from their whips. As the Fury that you led away flew right at you, you released an extremely charged blizzard blast-thing at it, killing it instantly. The shear amount of energy you expended, coupled with fatigue and blood loss, caused you to fall unconscious a little over forty feet in the air at which you were already descending; you fell to the ground at a high speed," Persephone looked winced and looked down at this, sad, not wanting to remember the sight? Her tone had changed somber all of a sudden, the warbling changed to autumn-winter mourning. "When you…hit the ground—you had…your body lay broken and contorted. Blood pooled around you, from your arms, your back, your legs, your head. Everything." A couple tears feel from her eyes onto my arm, warm and salty. Slightly propped up as I was, I reached out with my right hand on instinct and took hers, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered, humming a spring melody. I didn't understand why she was like this and it utterly killed me. "Thanks to you, Persephone, and my dad, I'm better. No need to be sad," I cooed brushing back a look of her hair wiping away a couple of her warm tears, refreshing like a spring rain. She flinched and leaned back a little, uncertain about it, especially coming from a mortal. Who would dare treat a deity like a peer or an equal? The answer: lil' ol' crazy me. She sighed and calmed down, running her hands through my long blonde hair before proceeding to braid it like the elves in _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_. It took her a little while, but I watched her tame my hair and braid it and start the process all over again. Strangely enough, I just let her play with my hair; I did owe her for healing me and it wasn't particularly annoying.

"You know, Gali—is it okay if I call you that?" Persephone whispered, her eyes barely meeting mine as if she had been trying to keep a secret.

"Sure," I replied with a shrug before proceeding to wiggle my toes and move my legs a little to keep the blood flowing. "You can call me whatever you like as long as it's not Hippie or Redneck or Stoner."

"So, as I was saying, you've been unconscious for a while, how long do you think?" Persephone asked, smiling a little before putting her head back down.

"I'd give it two days. Why?" I inquired, intent on knowing how long the intoxicatingly beautiful girl had been watching over me. I wished I could read her thoughts since the whirlpool of different emotions spinning around felt utterly chaotic; and it only intrigued me more.

It took me moment to register the grimace on her face. To say it was a grimace was hard enough already, like she was incapable of clearly showing negative emotions, the way spring is. "You've been in and out of consciousness for three times that, Gali. We couldn't revive you—that would've been quicker—since you were still alive somehow caught by some spark. I can't confess that Reyna, Jasmin, Thalia, Percy, nor Annabeth were happy to see me when I arrived. They thought that I purposefully planned to kill you."

"But you didn't," interrupting her speech. I didn't want to see Persephone all depressed, sad, and worried, nor had I wanted to hear about the misunderstandings. A small, guilty part of me even felt attracted to Persephone and wanted her to feel the same way. "It doesn't matter what they thought about it. Once they know I am alive and well, thanks to you, they'll think much differently."

A thankful small smile revealed itself on her pretty lightly golden face. Intense eyes softened behind the half-curtain of black hair while a delicate, graceful index finger traced sparks of warmth; the same symbol over and over again, the touch like spring's sun-kissed dawn. Persephone's touch sent shivers up my body. Oh man did I have it bad, kind of like Percy with Calypso, where he almost forgot about Annabeth. The difference though is that I haven't been through the same, I thought. After two more traces of that pattern, I finally got what she was drawing across my arm: an infinity loop inscribed in a heart. _Infinite love? Love you forever? What do you mean, Persephone?_

"Um, I'm sorry if this request'll bother you or anything, but may I take off your shirt?"

My heart-rate shot up twice as fast as before, an annoying part of me immediately nervous and excited. "Sorry, can you repeat that please?" I asked, blinking away my surprise at her statement. I mean I was totally fine with it but I just wanted to know what she meant and ifi heard her correctly.

"I asked if I could take off your shirt," Persephone said. I stared at her for a second in utter shock and I guess I had given her a quizzical look mixed with a smile, because her cheeks flushed bright pink and red. She giggled a little, the laughter of angels, from embarrassment and from my reaction. "I mean, I need to bandage, clean, and treat your injuries again in addition to checking up on your healing," she quickly recovered with some guilt, though I may have imagined that bit. "And don't try taking it off yourself, you may hurt your arms and back trying to do that."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied with mostly fake enthusiasm, to which Persephone responded with a withering glare. I remembered some stories at camp of Persephone turning people into plants and promptly wiped the look from my face. "Alright, go ahead, Persephone just understand that this will be the first time since I was about nine that a girl touched my skin and that was your sister aka my mother," I warned, just to let her understand that certain reactions would be more hormonal driven than anything.

"Really? Well, I do have to say, it is my first time doing this to a conscious guy. I expected you to have had this done at least once before, considering" Persephone replied in surprise, before searching for the right words as she pulled back the covers down to my waist, "Considering, well, everything. Okay, I'm not going to lie, saying that you're quite handsome would be an understatement and your hair would make any girl—immortal or mortal—in any era swoon. Make sure never to show up to Olympus with not much clothing or…ya know," Persephone elaborated and blushed after the second sentence, clearly embarrassed yet smiling in a way that made her even more of a killer. Most of me silently prayed, 'Please kiss me' over and over. All I could think about as her hand s brushed my bare skin was what would those pretty lips taste like? How would it feel to kiss the beautiful sweet gitl? Basically, kissing Persephone, who looked more and more like a girl just a year older than me. The sensation and longing of Tantalus with the knowledge that a desire could not be obtained, end of story. Persephone lifted her warm, maple gaze after she had removed the bandage. Absurdly strange scars ran along the exposed skin in white, pink or red colors: a jagged vortex spiral over the solar plexus, an outline of a tiny white bow on the right pec, and a thunderbolt over my heart; sure there were long cuts and pretty bad scars but those had nothing special in them. the scars mesmerized me so much a had to look at my arms. A snake curled around a trunk, no need for a snake tattoo sleeve anymore; the scar twine perfectly down the left arm with its head on my wrist, a barbaric beauty. A infinity symbol looped on the inside of my right wrist, the same place where Persephone had traced, though the rest of the arm was tightly wrapped in gauze, foam, and cotton.

"Thank you, Petal," I whispered to Persephone when I looked back into her maple eyes. I owed her a lot, for she must've been up night and day to heal this fast with so many fatal wounds. I tried to come up with something else but it felt impossible to do so, almost as if anything more would lessen the sincerity.

"You're welcome, Gali," she replied in flattered surprise as if my thanks was a reward in its own right. "It's the least I could do for you, really," Persephone offered, a melody in every word. Vibrant and sun-kissed, her face leaned closer to mine so I could see every detail and feel the warm breeze of her breath, the aroma of honeysuckle and blooming flowers and fruit pressing my heart to overtime. Not a spot of lipstick adorned Persephone's lips yet they shone like cherry blossoms.

I felt like I should say something, but a finger pressed gently on my lip. Her hand traced the spiral scar, those eyes swam with emotions so thick and strong. A couple more inches and the world exploded in a dazzling spring: berries, honey, spices, flowers, beautiful sunrises and sunsets. The goddess's lips danced, a paralyzing powerfully peaceful taste. Dazed, I didn't know what to do, whether to kiss back =, where to put my hands, I wasn't even fully aware of the kiss. She started to pullback a little, but I kissed her back, an instinct kicking in as her body melted into mine. Another explosion and her eyes danced with passion and I hugged her to my chest even tighter completely trapped by that kiss and the taste of Persephone's lips. No longing in our kiss just a strong sweet passion, love maybe on her side. After what only felt like minutes, Persephone broke away and nibbled on my neck, kissing down from my jaw to my collar bone. I must've moaned or groaned or something because she stopped and looked intensely into my eyes clearly reading the grin on my face and this time I kissed her, releasing all the stress, pleasure, joy, pain, sadness, and happiness in it. A muffled moan escaped her as I slipped my tongue passed her lips and I pulled her deeper, smothering myself in the beautiful goddess. Even more passionately she kissed me back, breathless and clearly happy. Th beautiful skin of Persephone warmed up as I kissed her jawline down her neck to her collarbone; she moaned like I did when she nibbled on my neck. It was utter paradise and just as it heated up to the point of no return we both pulled back.

Petal's—a good nickname right?—cheeks flushed red, her hair kind of messed up, breathless but beaming all the same, lying down on the bed with her head facing mine. If it was possible I would've smiled even wider, completely entranced, happy, joyful, and content. Her sigh: the warm night breeze after a hot day, carrying all the wonderful, sweet smells of the world.

"So?" I finally have the nerve to say something and break the peaceful silence and that was the first thing that came out of my mouth; please kill me now.


	9. Chapter 8

Persephone POV

Mesmerized and blissed out. That would describe how I felt just then, lying on the bed with the most handsome thing I've seen in entire eras. Recently the all the gossip on Olympus revolved around Percy and Jason with them being the hottest people, but I never thought of them that way; hell, I never thought of anyone that way—that is until now. The only child of Artemis, whose birth defied everything, whom some gods suspect that he may be the prophesized godling to overthrow Zeus and Jupiter, who has an unbreakable exotic nature: that is who I fell for. The Fate prophesized that one of Zeus's godly male descendants would overthrow him as he did this father; Apollo was thought to be that one but after I had kissed the hunter beside me, I wasn't too sure about that. There was definitely a spark of immortality and divinity inside him that would flare up to the surface, an aura of immense power even for deities, before the flame died down though it would never go out. The Fates had certainly woven an interesting path for this one boy, built like panther or a cheetah both gracefully dangerous and hypnotic. His mismatched eyes, one silver and the other gold, locked with mine in a peaceful and content sort of way. I gasped as he painted fireworks across my side, brushing his hand over my cheek and down side, touching the exposed skin of my lower torso. Scars covering Galileo's warm lightly tanned, toned chest and abdomen seemed but exotic tattoos. I knew if I had a choice I'd spend all the time possible with him, but I knew Galileo loved Thalia though not yet as much as she him; it didn't matter, I was content being his lover and if things went wrong between the two I would always be there. A sad thought but the truth, before it dawned on me that if Hades came and saw this he'd make Galileo's life a living hell.

"So?" he asked with a voice that momentarily brushed away my worries as I traced that spiral on his exposed torso again. The brilliant smile and slight flare of excitement and discomfort shooting out of his body captured me once more. The long blonde ponytail with a few locks hanging out at the front making him all the more desirable; his eyes seemed to reflect the same sort of feeling but directed towards me.

"Well," I started, breaking away from desire with great difficulty, "I called you here to meet you in person and to ask if you would be my champion and, if not, I'd give you my blessing. In addition to that, I wanted to give you a gift that you may find useful." Galileo's gaze showed almost no concentration on what I was saying but looked at me intently dipping his eyes lower at times. I blushed when I realized what he was looking at, embarrassed slightly at both my acting as a girl his age—not the goddess as I was—and just the way the son of Artemis looked at me. "So, do you want to be my champion or not?" I cleared my throat.

"Yes, of course I would, Petal," he replied in a way that made my heart flutter and blush. Excitement and impatience dripped from the teenager. Graceful and quick, he planted a soft, sweet kiss, sending with it a melting jolt; the beautiful full-moon in Greece thousands of years ago on summer nights, when the insects and night animals sang beautiful choruses. "Tell me everything," he whispered so soft with a sweet curiosity that tickled the ear and flattered the asked.

_Get serious and start acting with dignity. Remember you are the goddess of spring and the queen of the underworld._ But why should I do that if I loved the boy? I know it's not the way a queen would act but I couldn't care less. Irresistible, I thought, as I cupped his face with one hand and pulled Galileo to me, kissing deeply, tasting his lips, drinking in the sweet and tangy smell of his skin, lips, and hair. Through the kiss he got it all, everything pertaining to what he'd have as my champion, his quest and what I knew of it, and the two gifts. A thin silver chain necklace strung with colorful flower petals, a couple spring bird feathers, and black beads as well as a three-foot silvered sword with a blade like a xiphos blade cut down the middle; a hilt shaped like a slivered moon and incrusted with moonstone, while black leather wrapped the handle. It took a great amount of effort to create and enchant that sword, not to mention the necklace that would act as a radio and allow him to teleport to me.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked with a coy, arched eyebrow; though I hated admitting it, finding Galileo's weaknesses and attractions wasn't that hard. As expected, Galileo bit the hook, flustered and breathless yet exhilarated and ultimately distracted; I stifled a laugh as it dawned on me that he was still a hormonal teenager, so the setting wasn't the place for serious business. "I don't mean about me," I giggled unable to control myself, "that is already obvious. I meant about the gifts and what you can do."

Galileo POV

Some part of my conscience felt so dirty and violating while I laid in that bed with Persephone, feeling as if I essentially cheated myself and Thalia by doing so. Majority though couldn't care less; rather, it wanted to stay on the cloudlike bed with the amazingly hot, electrifying goddess. No way did I want to lose face now.

"Um, yeah, sure," I lied trying desperately to hide the blush, "I totally knew what you meant." She just shook her head a little with a grin like 'don't even try', only making my face burn. Persephone had caught me staring at her and not only at her face, but what could I say, she did have nice breasts and amazing legs. And you can't expect a guy like me not to do that, te thought completely wiping away any guilt. Gods, focus on what she said, come on. "Well, I really do not know how to thank you, Petal. No one has ever given something similar to those gifts. And that sword was a nice touch to the package." The beautiful girl, just inches away, turned pink as she tried to hide her embarrassment. With a gentle finger, I reached over tucked her hair back out of her face; she didn't need to be afraid of embarrassment or flattery, Persephone's a goddess for crying-out-loud. "What I don't get is what the sword does, though."

"First off, stop acting like that or I'll never be able to answer your questions," Persephone said pecking my cheek with a sort of sensual whisper. I wanted her bad. "Secondly, Galileo, the sword itself doesn't do anything. It is attuned to you like Riptide is to Percy, you will never lose it, you can channel both dark-fire and lunar-flame through the sword either using it as a flamethrower or just as a flaming sword, and when you hold it, the blade can cut, block, or pass through any non-enchanted material."

"Sweet mother of Jesus!" I exclaimed in a stereotypical southern accent so horrible, I burst out laughing as soon as those words left my mouth. It lasted maybe five seconds until I realized that Persephone had a disapproving look on her face. "Okay, fine, I'll never do that again," I replied, defeated.

"Promise?"

"Of course, Petal," I chuckled and she smiled approvingly. "Did you know I never actually tried fighting with one sword or blade before and certainly not with one as long as this?"

"Really? Well I guess you need to go train immediately," Persephone mumbled clearly worn out all of a sudden. So much for my plans, heh heh heh. "I think I know who we need to train you besides Perseus Jackson." Petal looked bemused all of a sudden with a cruel flame in each eye, almost scary enough to make me shit my pants. Almost. "Well will have Peleus, Hector, and Susanoo teach you every technique necessary. Pick the rest up from Percy and spar with him as often as possible. You will need every skill you can get if you will successfully deal enough wounds to use your reaping power."

"So that was your idea?" I asked, not surprised in the least, "Thanks a million, then, for convincing Mr. T to grant me death powers." Persephone laughed as I said the last part rather conspiratorially. "I guess it's time to test my legs." Before anyone could stop me I pushed myself off the bed and to my feet. Every muscle, every bone, every bit of everything cracked, popped, stretched, compressed, and loosened in the one movement. A swirl of energy coursed through me and I felt much stronger than before. It was a delayed blow-back on Persephone's power. The sword and sheath appeared at my side ready to go. _Get ready motherfuckers. Here come's papa. _I burst through the door and down the hall, shirt and hair flapping in the wind as I hit a sprint. No sooner that I started did I smash into and knock over Percy.

"Holy shit!" Percy half-groaned , half-yelled, uncapping his sword. I had sprawled on the ground too but he bounded up and without looking slashed towards were I was. Except he was trying to kill a non-existant monster that couldn't react fast. "Damn it," Percy shouted in alarm when he felt the strength and speed in his blow revibrate up his arm. The block was perfect and the blade: light, balanced, and night colored with a wash of silver all over it. "Hold up! Hold up! First off, button your shirt, your chest looks like Frankenstein. Secondly, why are you running around and not in at least crutches. Thirdly, welcome back and it's nice seeing you alive. Most importantly, where did you get a sword like that and how can I get one?"

I laughed so hard, using the wall as support to get up—I wasn't as stable as I had hoped—and I hugged Percy. "Perce, man, it's great to see you again. And quit looking like you are looking at a zombie or a ghost or like I resurrected like Jesus or something." The son of Poseidon had bags under his eyes from worry. How long was he worrying about me? I mean this guy who went through Tartarus and back, lost Silena, Beckendorf, Luke to Kronos, and so many others had broken down over a guy he barely knew. That guy had an attitude problem, liked going alone, and didn't share the same morals, hairstyle, fightingstyle, and personality; for gods' sake, the demigod facing Percy had a deity that cared enough to marry and raise the child till it was at least a toddler and then would visit for good chunks of time. _Come on, Percy, just be mad at me for once. Yell at me, tell me im wrong test me_. I couldn't trust a guy who wouldn't draw the line.

"I have no idea where the fuck you have been for a week and you look like you died and you practically gave Thalia a fucking heart attack!" Percy snapped all of a sudden, rage crescendoing and roaring like a giant fast moving wave. I swore I saw the white crests of a stormy sea. "If you hurt her again, consider yourself lucky if I just break your arm."

"That is, you can try," I sneered, trying to fake a daredevil type of character, "In fact you can even do it now." The venomous, snarky voice felt so foul in my mouth, but it clearly did the trick.

"Don't tempt me, Galileo," Percy growled, uncapping riptide even as he said it. Ocean storms raged in the boy and it took every ounce of willpower from holding back. The tensed coiling muscles, the killer's grip on the sword, the steeled eyes, the danger radiating from him: completely perfection. One salute broke him, I could see that Percy's eyes reflected everything about me or the world that he hated and a calculating yet unpredictable fighter that had a deadly coolness around him.

Metal struck metal. Ozone shot in the air. Clashes and clangs and shrieks of blades whistling through the air and connecting created a warring din. Sweat drenched all of my body as I tried to parry Riptide's blade, barely leaving me enough time to attack. Previously Percy had rushed at me like a missile, too fast to dodge; only enough time to put up my sword to parry the underhand with the inevitably stupid idea of blocking it with one hand on the flat of the sword and the other on the grip. Two of the fingers on my left hand cracked from the blow and left a nasty bruise on the hand's palm. He followed up like a whirlwind after that, fluidly slashing at me backhand, overhand, underhand, diagonal, horizontal, flourish, roundhouse; practically every move in the book and some of his own. Heck, he even did a dropkick but with the blade instead of his foot, which uttely broke my guard down and forced me back to a corner. The bronze three-foot blade of Riptide whizzed at my neck, shining in all its glory and it took the remaining amount of energy to lift the blade and just deflect it upwards. Percy's weight shifted ever so slightly, but enough for me to notice, and I seeped a roundhouse kick to the back of his knee; faceplant, I almost yelled before elbowing the fabled swordsman in the jaw. A clack, a groan, and Percy stumbled back totally dazed.

"Fuck yes!" I shouted, before closing the distance with my slightly shorter silver-black blade with a backhanded upwards slash, knicking Percy's chest, ripping through his orange shirt and flinging a small amount of blood in the air. All of a sudden I felt much more energized, panther noticing the weakness in its prey. "Come on, Perce, give me your all. I ain't no easy prey," I taunted with pure excitement, pressing in with slashes and cuts in a light, wide stance.

The son of Poseidon sneered and a glint of venom green dotted his sea green irises. "You sure you're ready for that, Mr. Hunter? Nice lucky shot back there, you finally took advantage of the situation," a confidence blaring in every word, unsettling his opponent through psychological tricks that implied he didn't do his best. "You finally took advantage of the situation you put me in. Give your opponent more of that and you could win no matter their strength." With that he sped up his attacks like a typhoon, but this time I didn't back down.

Ducking under a side cut and past his guard, I pulled back the sward and stabbed at his exposed chest; a blur and the butt of Riptide glanced off the shining blade so that it only grazed Percy's skin. 'Shit, I'm completely exposed' alarms blaring just as the muscled fist of the enemy demigod connected. With a blunt pain—tons of force behind it—I doubled over feeling like I got hit by a baseball bat; thankfully so as Anaklusmos sliced through the air where my head had been. Suddenly I realized that not only did I have disadvantages in a shorter blade length and lack of experience, but I also had a single edge, meaning that I couldn't flisck my wrist and cut the guy. I flicked it anyway with as much force as possible, sending a wave of heat through it.

"Fuck," Percy practically shrieked from pain, stumbling to the side, "What the hell did you do?!" He clutched his side, which now lacked a piece of shirt and had a non-serious but painful looking burn about an inch wide and six-inches long.

"Dude, I have no fucking idea," I replied mesmerized by just how hot the blade could be made without blazing and marveling on how hot the flame could be. Perseus Jackson grinned a little, hiding that pained grimace, almost proud at the trick I pulled.

"Nice shot, man. Keep it up. If you don't "cheat" you've never tried, right?" Percy chuckled. Completely taking me off guard, the son of the ocean lunged crossing the space in the blink of an eye. The orange flash was all that gave him away =, allowing for a quick dive to the right, getting my calf grazed by Riptide. The dirty bastard. "Rule number one, keep your focus on your opponent. Rule number two, never relax your guard even if it looks like the fight is over." The demigod said all that with a cocky smile on his face, pursuing relentlessly, completely sure of his dominance.

Percy flourished his sword and kept at the skilled and calculated slashes, though each slash got more and more sloppy as I kept retreating and blocking. Another mistake, he stabbed at my midsection and, rather than blocking the sword, I pivoted to the side, latched onto his arm with my left hand; with all the momentum, I flipped the cocky, fit, tanned teenager on his back. "Rule number three, Percy, never get cocky," I said, kicking Riptide from his loosened grip as soon as he hit the ground and released all the wind in his lungs. The stylized night-black lunar-white sword encrusted with moonstone pressed against Percy's neck, its point sharp enough to draw a drop of blood even with the not so high pressure.

"Gods…How in the world…did you do that," Percy heaved from his chest still gasping for air like a fish out of water. Something looked different than before, Percy's shirt and face were drenched in slick sweat and he looked physically pushed hard. Not as hard as me, though. Every limb burned in flames or was a lead weight. "In any case, good job in the fight. You successfully beat me in a sword fight al improviso; something not even Jason has done and that no demigod could have done in the last few centuries if not a couple millennia," he confessed with a grin and a look of pride and recognition.

"No—how is that even possible?" a girl's voice marveled not far down the wide hall. "So you beat Seaweed Brain over there in close-combat using a sword," addressing me as though she didn't know who I was. And she had good reason not to.

'That has to be Thalia,' I thought excitedly, heart racing in anticipation as I turned around on the spot; she was much closer than I had expected, just a couple feet away to be exact. "Hi, Sunshine," I mumbled, a little sheepish after coming face to face with the girl who I had stronger feelings for than I let on. Somehow, her hair grew a noticeable amount since I first met her around two weeks ago; all the more beautiful, too, though she looked slightly disheveled. A blur and a smack, pixies lit the world with the sharp sting. "Shit! What the heck, Thalia? I just—"

"That was for worrying me to death. And for breaking your promise, dumbass!" Thalia retorted, lightning flashing in her electric blue eyes, balling her fists so her knuckes cracked, face almost fuming. Before I could say anything, Thalia's yanked me by my neck and kissed me hard on the mouth. The hallway melted away for a moment, what's my name again? Thalia's kiss was stunning to the point that I froze for a moment. The way her soft lips felt and how they hugged mine—I couldn't resist. She moaned a little, muffled as I kissed her back with all the worry, love, anxiety, and passion I had for Thalia. Her hands, soft and tender as they cupped my cheeks and neck. She pulled back, naturally ending the kiss, "That was for coming back, my crazy, rash, stupid idiot. You don't know how much you worried me."

"I love you, too, Sunshine." I grinned, teasing her and waiting for a reaction, but Thalia just stood there with an are-you-okay look. Immediately, a sledgehammer of smashed down, blurring Thalia, Percy, and hallway, even distorting noise. I collapsed against one of the obsidian walls, panting and burning up, standing out with the white and silver designer shirt. "Fuck it, I thought I was fine." Rather than the exclamation intended, each word came out in a drunken slur, though, of course, I wasn't drunk. The world started spinning to the point that I needed to close my eyes and put my head between my knees: complete fetal position.

"Gods, Percy, what in Hades happened," a voice I'm pretty sure was Annabeth's shouted faintly. Worry spewed out but other than that, I couldn't hear shit as a steady beat thrummed.

"Um, Galileo beat in a sword a fight after bumping into me. It lasted forever and we were both pretty worn out, then he just collapsed," Percy responded confused. The gears in his head churned to remember exactly the order of events. Annabeth must've asked him to elaborate because he continued, "Well, he had that new sword over there and let me tell you, it's totally badass. I swear it can channel fire or heat or something because I felt only a tiny surge of power go through it when it burned a swathe of shirt and the outer layer of my skin."

"Percy, come look at this with me and tell me that this is a normal sword," Annabeth said with shock, after what seemed like an eternity.

"You've got to be kidding me, that is definitely not normal. Way too much ancient power for that the same feeling as Zeus's Masterbolt, just not with quite as much ancient divine power," Percy spit out like a machinegun, wincing like he just got burned.

"Exactly what I've been thinking. From the look of it, the sword looks like a combination of Selene's sword and the one intended for Artemis, which look pretty close to one another. Not only does it resemble those but the aura is like that of Artemis' chariot. Though it's got to blessed by Persephone as well since it has the death and spring touch to it." Annabeth rambled on about it, but at that point I tuned her out. Clearly she was impressed by the sword.

"Let me see it for a sec," Thalia interrupted and snatched the weapon from Percy and Annabeth, "Damn, that's impressive. It's easier to tell a lot about it, however, if you read the name on the hilt: έναστρο εκδικιτής—lunar vengeance. A fitting name for Galileo's sword." At this, my head sopped throbbing enough to allow me to get up. Shaky, I used the cool obsidian wall as support while I reached out to Thalia giving her a weak smile. The handle felt cool and soft, light yet balanced tingling with godly power. Instantly, a surge of cool flaming power shot up, taking away pain and fatigue. Thalia's face began to glow brighter, so did Annabeth and Percy, in fact the whole room seemed to glow with light with amazing clarity. Slow, steady thrums vibrated from Lunar Vengeance up my right arm and across the body from there. Damn, did it feel good, no it I felt invincible. 


End file.
